Rumour has it
by vickyt88
Summary: Quinn has moved to New York with Rachel and Santana after college to make it on her own. Santana introduces to her friends including Chuck Bass. Two people so similar had to be friends.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn smiled as she looked at her tiny one bedroom apartment. It was in a converted Brownstone in Brooklyn. Nothing all that special to look at, but it was hers. She had been a little disappointed when she couldn't move in with Santana and Rachel and she was working two jobs. It was all worth it though. Temping at offices, working at the spotlight diner and going to auditions. For once she wasn't trying to fit to some perfect image. All she had ever done was conform to suit her parents and then Yale. All it had done was make her miserable. Running round with powerful married men, losing control. Working hard and achieving something on her own was a million times better than anything she had before. She had finally gotten the last of her furniture after selling her car. It wasn't like she needed it here as Santana had pointed out. All she had left to do was buy some little bits to brighten up the place but it would have to wait until pay day. She even managed to smile while putting on her tacky red dress. Her shift was starting at six but she was working with Santana so it should still be a good night. There was no doubt that Santana would want to go party after.

Quinn always made sure she left extra early. She still wasn't quite there with the whole Subway thing and had a real bad habit of getting lost. The wind was blowing her blonde hair all over the place. She took out her elastic band and tied it back out of the way. She hated scraping it back it reminded her too much of her cheerio days.

She smiled when she saw her friend was waiting for her outside shivering in the cold.

"Hey S" She said smiling brightly.

"You know Q this whole happy cheery act is getting a little creepy" Santana said with a smirk, hugging her best friend.

Quinn and Santana had more of their fair share of ups and downs but they were always going to remain friends. Santana could call Quinn a slut and she could call Santana a bitch or vice versa but they knew it was meant with love.

"I guess we should head in and get it over with" Quinn said pulling at her dress.

Spotlight was popular because of its singing waitress theme. More people seemed to show up all the time. Glee clubs and musicals were the current in thing so business was increasing.

"Yeah but I have a party for us to go to after" Santana replied with a wink.

"Where this time?" Quinn asked

"The empire hotel" Santana said taking off her coat and grabbing her order pad.

"Ok well I'll need to get changed" Quinn agreed before heading off to her first table.

The night hadn't gone too bad and both of the girls had made good tips. As much as they both needed to save to cover bills, tips were for fun. They paid for the parties and little treats. Rachel didn't approve but then what else was new.

Quinn and Santana were getting ready back at Santana and Rachel's place. Quinn frowned going through her friend's wardrobe. Santana was a lot more daring than she was. But then she'd heard a lot about the Empire and its young owner Chuck Bass. Santana's style would be a lot more suited than her conservative style. Santana was in a skin tight red and black dress. Quinn went for the tight little black dress. Far more sexy than she would usually dare.

Quinn stared up in awe as they entered the grand hotel. She followed Santana who already knew where she was going. They headed straight up to the pent house. It was full of beautiful people who clearly had money.

"S how exactly did you get invited to this?" She asked

"I told Chuck I'd bring a friend for a lesbian show and a threesome" Santana replied.

"What.."She started

"Relax Q I'm kidding" Santana giggled "Chuck used to own a bar I worked in"

Quinn visibly relaxed and followed Santana over to get a drink. She had grown up with money but nothing like what these kids seemed to have. How many people had a hotel by the time they were 18. In all honesty the whole thing was a little intimidating. She wasn't sure how much she'd have in common with anyone here. Half naked girls, a never ending supply of alcohol. Santana seemed to know quite a few people there and was dancing around having a good time with a cute blonde girl. Quinn smiled and headed over to look out of the window. New York at night still amazed her.

"You know the party is fun over here, what's it like where you are?" Asked a voice startling her.

Quinn jumped and blushed slightly.

"I don't really know anyone here" She replied "But the view is amazing"

"It really is" The stranger told her eyeing her up and down.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably.

"What's your name?" He asked

"I'm Quinn" She replied

"Chuck Bass" He said with a smirk.

Quinn eyed him curiously. So this was the infamous Chuck Bass young billionaire. He had a style that was all his own, and a cool air of confidence about him. But he made her feel a little nervous. No wonder Santana got along with him.

"Oh I came with my friend Santana, she used to work in a bar you own" Quinn said making conversation.

As if on cue Santana appeared at her side carrying shots. She passed one to Quinn.

"Hey Bass don't tell me you're trying to get into Quinn's pants she's too sweet for you" Santana said with a smirk.

Quinn wanted the ground to swallow her whole. Santana had a way with words no doubt about it.

"Santana" He greeted "Still going for the high class whore look"

"High class?" Santana gigged "You're so sweet, are you planning on coming out of the closet any time soon?"

"And disappoint you?" He countered "You may say you're a lesbian but you know you're dying to get into my bed"

"Santana's all about free loving it doesn't have to be female" Quinn laughed.

"I like your friend S you should bring her more often" Chuck said with his trademark smirk before heading over to some drunken twins by the pool table.

"You have some interesting friends" Quinn said turning to her best friend.

"I know, come dance with me" Santana replied dragging her towards where everyone else was dancing.

Quinn never felt happier than when she was throwing herself around a dance floor. Except for maybe when she was performing. Total freedom no usual Quinn style stressing. She noticed Santana heading towards a bedroom with the blonde girl from earlier.

Quinn rolled her pretty green eyes and went to sit down in the corner. She was starting to get tired. Temping in the morning, waitressing on the night shift then a party. She was all for having fun but it could be a little much sometimes. At Least it was a Friday night so she didn't have another shift until Sunday at the diner.

"You look a little lonely here by yourself" Chuck said taking a seat next to her.

"I'm ok shouldn't you be enjoying yourself?" She asked

"Well I can't see a pretty girl sat alone without a drink" He replied handing her a martini.

"Thanks" She said with a smile.

"So how do you know Santana?" He asked

"We went to school together" She replied "And we work together"

"So you're not lovers?" He continued with that smirk.

"No there was this one time at a wedding but I'm straight" She laughed

"Now that I would love to see" He grinned.

"Chuck Bass such a charmer" She said with a smile "I think your guests are looking for you"

Chuck looked round to see Nate heading over to them.

"Nathaniel, This is Quinn she's a friend of Santana's" Chuck said introducing them.

"Nate" He said extending his hand before turning back to Chuck "Do you mind if we talk?"

Santana had reappeared from the bathroom and was beckoning Quinn over to a karaoke machine. Quinn giggled and rolled her eyes. Why not enjoy a little singing she did love it.

"So I know we're one member down but what about the unholy duo instead, Toxic ok with you?" Santana asked

Quinn raised an eyebrow and smirked

"Sure why not"

If there were two things they could do it was to be sexy and put on a show. Years of performing together meant they were perfectly synchronised and read each other well. Quinn could see Chuck eyeing them both from where he stood with Nate.

_Too high  
can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now_

Quinn was surprised so many people were cheering for them when they had finished their song. Chuck had come back over.

"If you want it all you have to do it ask" He said with a smirk stroking Quinn's arm.

"Very funny bass" She giggled.

"Wow a girl turning down the famous Chuck Bass" Nate said joining the conversation.

"I think you mean infamous" Quinn replied

"I'm flattered" Chuck said honestly "I'm holding a benefit on Thursday how would you girls feel about performing?"

"What sort of thing did you have in mind?" Santana asked taking an interest.

"It's a charity event unfortunately nothing too sexy" He replied.

"That's fine, we'll bring Rachel" Quinn said.

Chuck signalled to have a round of tequila's brought over.

"I'm getting pretty tired I better head home" Quinn said apologetically.

"Do you have cab fare?" Santana asked

"I'll be fine S don't worry so much" Quinn replied trying to keep her voice low.

She really didn't want to get into lack of funds and a way home in front of people she had just met it was embarrassing.

"Which way are you heading?" Nate asked

"She lives in Brooklyn" Santana replied.

"I'll drop you off I'm heading that way anyways" He told her.

"Or you could stay here" Chuck added raising an eyebrow.

"I'll see you Thursday" She replied with a smile "S I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Lunch I'm buying don't be late" Santana told her before heading back to the girl from earlier in the evening.

Quinn followed Nate to the elevator. She was unsure about what to say. Chuck was Chuck Bass but for some reason Nate made her feel nervous. Not that there was any reason to she had only just met him and he seemed like a nice enough guy. For someone that was friends with a Bass.

"So are you really going to Brooklyn?" She asked disbelieving him slightly.

"Yeah I've been staying with a friend and his family" He explained

Quinn was surprised she had expected Nate to be some wealthy upper east sider, especially because of who his friends were. But then Santana was friends with some of the same people.

"Well thanks, it's really nice of you"

"I'm a gentleman Quinn I have to take you home"

"I don't even know your last name"

"Archibald"

She had to admit Nate was cute when he smiled. Sexy and innocent all rolled into one. The boy next door. Not that the boy next door was usually that good looking. True to his word he took her all the way to her door.

"So you're pretty new around here" He commented

"What makes you say that?"

"You're obviously not a new Yorker"

"No I'm really not" she giggled.

"I'd be happy to show you around"

"I couldn't ask you to do that"

"You didn't, I offered"

"Sure that sounds good then I guess"

"So I'll meet you tomorrow?"

"I've got Lunch with Santana at 2"

"I'll come get you at 10 and make sure you make your lunch date"

Nate seemed like a nice enough guy and it would be good to be shown round by a real New Yorker. And she wouldn't mind looking at him while taking in the sites.

"Well then I best get my beauty sleep" She replied "Good night"

"Good night" He said before heading off down the street.

Quinn smiled to herself as she opened her door to head to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn was cursing herself for agreeing to meet Nate so early. She was doing well without a man in her life and now she was trying to make herself look beautiful after 5 hours sleep all because of a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. She straightened her hair and tried her best to look as fresh faced as possible with the help of a lot of make-up. She put on her sequin dress, navy cardigan and brown riding style boots. Cute but comfy. She could tell Nate was the outdoorsy type already there was no way she was risking heels. There was a knock on her door. Quinn looked up at the clock. Typical a boy who was right on time. She ran a brush through her hair again and sighed. She would just have to do. She opened the door flashing her brightest Quinn Fabray smile.

"Hey" she greeted

"Good morning" He replied handing her a coffee as she came outside.

"Thanks" she said accepting the drink.

Nate Archibald was too cute for his own good. Quinn knew not to trust anyone that seemed that perfect and charming there had to be a catch. Well meeting at 10am after hardly any sleep was the catch.

"So if it' ok with you I thought we could go for a walk in the park" He suggested.

Outdoors type, she knew it. Thank god for her flat boots.

"That sounds perfect" She replied smiling sweetly.

They had been walking together for a while and Quinn couldn't help but notice they were getting a lot of attention.

"So are you some kind of local celebrity?" She asked raising an eyebrow as a group of teenagers snapped a picture of them.

"No" He laughed "Well kind of I guess"

"And you're just some boy from Brooklyn?"

"Not so much anymore, I was staying there for a while but now I'm living with Chuck…..sorry I kind of lied"

Quinn stopped walking.

"Why would you lie?"

"I wanted to get a chance to talk to you and you didn't seem like you'd let me take you home unless I was going the same way, besides you shouldn't have been going off on your own"

Quinn furrowed her brow. She didn't like the fact that he lied, but he was right she wouldn't have accepted his offer unless she thought he was going the same way.

"So you headed all the way to Brooklyn and back to make sure I got home safe?"

"Yeah….I'm pretty lame" He replied running a hand through his hair "I'm usually a lot more smooth than that"

"Do you take a lot of girls home?" She countered with a smirk.

"Not what I meant"

"I know" she replied "I think you're very sweet Nate"

Quinn realised she was touching his arm and moved her hand quickly. Nate led her over to a bench sitting down.

"So tell me about you" He said as she sat next to him.

"What would you like to know?"

"Well I don't even know your last name" he pointed out after she had insisted on knowing his before he walked her home.

"Fabray"

"So Quinn Fabray what brings you to New York?" He asked "I want the life story"

"The life story?" She questioned with a smile "I'm from Lima Ohio, I graduated from Yale where I studied Drama and I moved here to make it on my own"

"Small town smart girl" He commented "You and Santana seem an odd friendship, how do you know her?"

"Me and Santana are odd?" She laughed "What about you and Chuck!"

"We went to school together, grew up together" He replied "We've had our rough patches but Chuck's a good friend when you need him"

"Same with Santana" She said with a fond smile "We went to school together, we were on the cheerleading team together, we joined glee club together, we can be downright bitchy to each other there's been some fist fights but she's there when it counts you know"

"You and Santana have come to blows?"

"More than once"

"Same for me and Chuck"

"I guess we're pretty similar then"

Quinn smiled as she watched a little girl running down to feed the ducks. It was like a little piece of paradise in an otherwise busy city.

"So you were a cheerleader?" Nate asked raising an eyebrow

"Pom poms and all" She replied "Head cheerleader for a while"

"And Glee club?"

"I know it's unusual but I loved it, we even competed in nationals here"

"You were good last night" he told her "I'll have to come and watch you at Chuck's charity night"

"Well Nate Archibald I think we should talk about you now you know so much about me"

"What would you like to know Quinn Fabray?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"What do you do for a living?" She asked

"I'm editor of a newspaper"

Quinn was impressed it was a high powered job for someone so young he had obviously worked hard. Sure he was rich he could have had it handed to him but Quinn didn't believe that. She thought Nate seemed genuine and honest. Other than the small white lie but then everyone lied. Secrets were necessary.

"What's it like living with Chuck Bass?"

"It's never dull" He laughed "What do you do?"

"Well it's not as exciting as your job, I do temp work in some offices Monday to Friday then I work at a diner a most nights"

"Not a lot of free time" He commented "That's a shame"

"I like to be busy" She shrugged

"But if I ask you out again how will you fit me into your busy schedule?"

"Again?" She questioned with a grin "I didn't know this was a date"

"Ok so if I ask you out for the first time" He replied with a heart melting smile.

"Maybe I'd find some time"

"Maybe…a difficult woman"

"Don't like a challenge?"

"I didn't say that"

Quinn was distracted when her phone pinged. She looked down and saw it was a message from Santana reminding her not to be late. Time had passed quickly with Nate he was easy to talk to. As for dating, really not what she needed in her life.

"I have to go, Santana reminding me not to be late" She said standing up "Thanks for today it was so nice of you to show me around"

"So can I see you again?" He asked standing up.

Quinn looked up at him. He towered over her. Tall and good looking was hard to resist but that didn't mean she'd make it easy.

"Maybe I'll bump into you around Brooklyn" She replied "See you later Nate Archibald"

"You will Quinn Fabray" He said with a smile.

Quinn rolled her eyes as Santana asked her for the fifth time why she hadn't given Nate her number.

"What happened to you encouraging me not to let a man define me?" She questioned her loud friend.

"Look Q when it came to high school drama and married professors avoid all you want but Nate Archibald is hot, nice and successful you need to snap him up while you can or someone else will"

"Santana I'm not interested in competing for some guy, besides he knows where to find me if he's interested"

"Quinn yes a boy should work for it but a number helps you're not Cinderella with a shoe he can bring back to you"

Quinn rolled her eyes and threw her breadstick at Santana.

"There's a bitch I know and love" Santana laughed throwing it back.

"The only one that can call me a bitch and say it with love"

"You're a slut too"

"Thanks so are you"

Both girls started to laugh. Quinn shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. She would think about the Nate situation.

"I'll see him Thursday I can give him my number then…happy?" Quinn said changing the subject.

"Ecstatic"

"So what are we going to sing?"

"Me and Rachel were thinking about our best performances since we don't have much time with work so going with some glee classics" Santana replied

"What were you thinking?"

"For you we thought come see about me….you can even sing it to Nate"

"Were you going to sing Trouty mouth?"

"No need for sarcasm Q, Nutbush city limits, Rachel is gonna sing all coming back to me now and we thought we could sing love song together"

"Sounds good me to" She replied with a shrug "Do you think Rachel can join in with the unholy trinity choreography?"

"We'll try our best to teach her" Santana said with a grin.

"What is Rachel doing?"

"Auditions, school maybe at work…not really sure"

"I really don't want to go to work tomorrow night"

"Me neither but think of the money"

"What money!"

"The money that's a little bit better than no money"

"I know I'm just tired"

"Late night and early morning with no in-between fun such a shame"

"Nice Santana"

"Would you have me any other way?"

"No I really wouldn't"

Quinn made sure she got an early night and planned a bit of a lie in. She wasn't in work til six the next night so at least she had time to rest and get a few things done around the house. She loved going out with Santana and was happy she was meeting people but a girl needs at least a bit of beauty sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn sighed as she tied her apron at the back and put her hair up. It was Wednesday already the week had flown by. Her time was nearly up covering reception at the hotel she was temping at, it was time to find a new job already and she was back at the diner for the fourth night in a row. At least Santana, Rachel and Kurt were all at work. She liked the other people that worked there but it just wasn't the same. Santana had been off the night before and it was too quiet even with the waitresses singing and dancing on tables. She rolled her eyes, her section was filling up already. A busy night, just what she wanted.

She headed over to two girls sitting in her section. She smiled brightly.

"Hi are you ready to order?"

"No" The one girl said without even looking up.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. She could be a bitch but this girl was rude.

"We're waiting for some friends" Her friend explained with an apologetic smile "Could we get two waters while we're waiting please?"

"Sure no problem" She replied walking away from the table.

"I don't see why we came to this tacky place did you see that girls uniform" The rude girl said as Quinn walked away.

"Blair will you please stop complaining" The blonde girl pleaded with her friend.

Santana had caught the exchange and followed Quinn to the counter.

"Want me to go all Lima heights on her skinny ass?"

"Maybe later" Quinn giggled putting the girl's drinks onto a tray.

"We're singing once you drop those off" Santana told her with a smile "Rachel could use the practise"

Quinn resisted the urge to throw the rude brunettes drink over her and set it down with a smile. She walked over towards Rachel and Santana. She rolled her eyes when she heard I say a little prayer start to play. Santana had been serious about teaching Rachel the unholy trinity routines. It brought back some good memories. She was impressed they still knew the routine.

_I run for the bus dear,_

_While riding I think of us (us dear)_

_I say a little prayer for you._

Half way through their number Quinn noticed Santana had a triumphant smile on her face. She looked up and saw Nate and Chuck walking in. Quinn hadn't told Nate where she worked so Santana obviously had. Part of her wanted to kill Santana. The last thing she wanted was for Nate to see her in her tacky work uniform. He was a success and she was a waitress in a theme diner. On the other hand he was looking pretty good and couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Both girls noticed Nate and Chuck had sat with the girls in Quinn's section. So Nate was friends with the bitchy brunette and probably with the pretty blonde. Quinn cursed herself for not remembering the basic rule. Never trust a man.

"It's probably nothing they came because I told Nate you work here, but I'll hurt them if you need me too" Santana told her trying to be reassuring.

"Swap sections"

"No chance Q"

Quinn headed over to her tables deliberately leaving Nate and Chuck until last.

"Hey" She said with an overly bright smile. "Imagine you two ending up in here"

"You were great" Nate said smiling warmly.

Quinn felt a bit more at ease.

"Red and white suits you….do you have your cheerleader outfit still? Feel free to wear them tomorrow night" Chuck added earning himself a slap on the shoulder from the brunette.

"You told him?" She asked Nate

"It may have come up" He replied with a shrug.

"He wouldn't stop talking about you" Chuck added making Nate look a little uncomfortable.

Quinn fought the urge to laugh.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked saving him any further embarrassment.

"What do you have that's fat free?" The Brunette asked.

"Blair it's a diner just have fries" The blonde cut in.

"Serena I didn't want to come here, I'm sure there is nothing I would want to eat" Blair said glaring at her supposed friend.

Quinn loved tables like this, nice quick simple order…..or not.

"Why don't I give you all another few minutes" She suggested backing away.

"Four burgers please" The Blonde said flashing a dazzling smile.

"Anything else to drink?" She asked looking at Nate and Chuck.

"Water is fine" Nate replied.

"Anything alcoholic" Chuck said before returning to a heated argument with Blair.

Quinn headed off to put on their order. Chuck had been ok when she had met him but their friend group seemed to have a lot of issues. It was not something Quinn was interested in being a part of. She wanted to get to know Nate better but his friends were another story. They reminded her of what Santana and she had been like in high school. But it wasn't high school anymore. She could still give Nate a chance but it would be away from those people. Or at least Blair. There was something about that girl she just didn't trust. Come to think of it Serena gave her a bad feeling as well but maybe that was because she was eerily beautiful.

"What time do you finish?" Nate asked as she brought their food over.

"10" She replied setting the plates down "Can I get you anything else?

"I could take you home" He suggested ignoring her question.

"I was just going to get on the subway" She replied with a smile.

"I'd feel better driving you"

"You should just let him, he's persistent he'll probably turn up anyways" Serena laughed.

"Well if you'd just stalk me anyways I guess I should say yes"

"I guess you'll have to" He said "I'll meet you here at 10"

"Well I best get back to my other tables" She said going back to work.

"So another lost cause for Archibald, at least Charlotte had money and Dianna was interesting, some cheerleader waitress are you serious?" Blair asked in disbelief.

"Blair!" Serena exclaimed "She'll hear you"

Quinn could hear every word but girls like Blair did not bother her. She used to be a girl like Blair.

"She's a nice girl Blair" Nate said "And she got into Yale so I guess that gives her one up on you"

"She went to Yale but she's working here?" Blair questioned raising an eyebrow "She's lying or there's something wrong with her"

"Now now children let's not say thing's we'll regret" Chuck said surprisingly being the voice of reason "Quinn is a nice girl leave it alone Blair, and Nate you know Blair just worries about you in her twisted way"

"If she's hiding something I will find out" Blair said taking a sip of water not touching her food.

"Not everyone has secrets like us" Nate sighed "Let's just go I knew it was a bad idea to bring you"

Quinn was behind the counter when Nate came to say bye to her.

"I'll be back at 10" He reassured her.

Quinn said bye and went back to cleaning. Blair had made her feel determined to give things a try with Nate. She would not be told by some stranger that she wasn't good enough. Quinn was good at being perfect. She may not be fitting to other people's ideas of perfect anymore but that didn't mean she would let people look down on her either. She felt a bit of her old bitchy self coming out when she thought about that girl.

Nate was waiting outside as promised when she finished work. Santana was on until close. She said goodbye to her friend and went outside to meet Nate. She looked at his sports car convertible. She didn't know what type it was but it looked expensive.

"Nice wheels Archibald" She said with a smile.

"Home now or did you want to get a drink first?" He asked

Quinn raised an eyebrow "Have you seen what I'm wearing?"

"We could go to the Empire" He suggested. "Besides I think you look fine"

"So you're trying to get me back to your place before a first date?" She asked getting into the car.

"No just a drink in a lounge, we don't even have to go to Chuck's suite" Nate said "Gentleman remember"

"I guess one drink would be ok" She agreed.

She pulled her hair down and shook it out with her hand. It was slightly curly and she was sure it would be windswept by the time they got there. Nate assured her she looked ok.

She found the Empire even more intimidating now she was stood there in her work uniform. But what was one drink when she didn't have a job to go to in the morning.

Nate took her to a quiet table in the corner before going to the bar for drinks. He came back with a beer for him and a cocktail for her. She thanked him and took a sip as he sat down.

"So Santana told you where I work?" She asked.

"She thought I may need help finding you" He replied

"And you've been talking about me?"

"You left an impression" He admitted "It's not often I meet a beautiful girl who's interesting to talk to"

"Flattery Mr Archibald what are you trying to achieve?"

"Getting your number and maybe a date for tomorrow night"

"An official one?"

"An official one"

"I was going to give you this earlier" She said handing him a slip of paper with her number on it.

"So what time do you finish work tomorrow?" He asked.

"I've finished that job for now" She replied.

"I get off work around 6, I know as a date I should pick you up and arrive with you but I'm guessing you girls will be here then getting ready"

"I guess we can meet when I get off stage" She laughed.

"You can meet some of my friends I think you'll like them"

Quinn just took a sip of her drink not wanting her mouth to betray her.

"They're not like Blair don't worry" He added.

"Blair?" She questioned deciding to play dumb.

"She can be difficult but we grew up together" He explained.

Nate told her a little bit about the newspaper he owned and a bit about his time at college. An hour had passed before she knew it. Nate had stuck to soft drinks after his one beer so he could take her home. He had noticed her looking sleepy and taken her back down to the car. He opened the door for her which made her smile and took her all the way to her doorstep for the second time that week.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night" She agreed

Nate brushed a stray strand of blonde hair that had fallen in her face. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. It was definitely a nice place to be and he was so sweet.

"I guess you should go to bed you've got work tomorrow" She said pulling back.

"I guess I should" He replied still holding her.

Quinn held her breath as Nate lent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Like in all cheesy romantic stories it was the perfect goodnight kiss. Quinn couldn't help but want more but the last thing she was going to do was invite Nate inside it wouldn't lead to anything good. Instead she whispered goodnight and headed inside. She couldn't keep the smile from her face. She had just met Nate but he was easy to fall for.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana had found out the night was to raise money for a performing arts programme at a high school. Quinn and Santana had managed to secure an extra cheerio's uniform from a friend for Rachel. They were sure Chuck would get a kick out of it and it fitted with the theme. She was looking forward to Nate seeing her in her cheerleading uniform. It was always a turn on for guys. They arrived at the hotel at 6 to set up ready for half 7.

"Who let the prostitute in?" Chuck asked smacking Santana's ass.

"You couldn't afford It Bass" She laughed grabbing his hand.

"You know I could" he retorted.

"You could have it for free baby" She said with a wink.

Chuck had moved over to Rachel who much to Quinn's amusement was looking nervous.

"You must be Rachel" He said taking her hand "I'm Chuck Bass"

"It's so nice to meet you Mr Bass thank you so much for asking us to perform" She gushed.

Chuck looked her up and down before turning to Quinn.

"You know if you're not feeling Nate I'm always available" He said taking in her long legs "Blonde's aren't usually my thing but you look amazing"

"Thanks….I think" she laughed.

"Are you trying to make sure Nate does nothing but talk about you again tonight?"

"Why because of this old thing?" She asked faking innocence looking down at her uniform.

"There's a room for you to change in after, drinks are all on me tonight" He told them before leaving them to rehearse.

"He is strange" Rachel said as he left.

"But he's nice underneath it all" Quinn said with a smile.

She was becoming fond of Chuck Bass. He was funny but a real sweetheart to her and Santana.

"So I think we should start with Quinn, then all of us, then me and finishing with Santana. A lively one to lead them into the DJ starting." Rachel suggested.

Both girls just agreed it was easy just to go along with anything Rachel suggested when it came to performing. It pained them to admit it but she knew what she was doing.

"We should really do a run through" Rachel continued.

The girls got into position with Chuck watching them from across the room. They wanted to make sure it went perfectly. Quinn could see hotel guests watching them with interested as they passed in the hallway. A few stopped to watch which she took as a good sign.

Before Quinn knew it the room was full of people and it was time to go on. None of them really got nervous before a performance it was just fun for them. Rachel's solo went down a storm as always but Santana got everyone up and dancing. It was a fun dance number to do. The girls headed off stage. Nate was waiting for her.

"Quinn I didn't know you could move like that I love a flexible woman" Chuck said with a wink before Nate could speak.

Quinn blushed and couldn't think of a comeback quick enough. Blair made quick work of pulling him away though.

"You look amazing" Nate said taking in her outfit

"Thanks" she said feeling a little out of breath "I'm just going to go and get changed."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before following Santana and Rachel to their room. She had a stunning strapless nude coloured dress. It was floor length.

"You look like a goddess!" Rachel exclaimed while Quinn fixed her hair and make-up.

Quinn smiled at her friend as she pinned some of her curls back. She hoped Nate would like it as much as Rachel had. They took a picture together in the full length mirror. Quinn looked classic and elegant in her flowing dress. Santana looked hot in her tight red dress with a split up the one leg her hair all down. Rachel looked lovely in her long black dress that showed off her figure.

"I guess we should go get drunk of Chuck's money now" Quinn laughed.

"Amen to that" Santana said taking her by the hand as they headed back to the bar.

Quinn spotted Nate with Chuck, Blair and Serena. She decided it was best just to go over and act like all was fine. He spotted her before she reached them.

"You look…"He said not finishing his sentence.

"I think what Nathaniel is trying to say is you look beautiful" Chuck said with a smirk "I on the other hand preferred the uniform"

"Thanks Chuck" she laughed

She said Hi to Blair and Serena. Serena was friendly enough back but Quinn still got that nagging feeling. Kind of like when Rachel used to sing songs to Finn when she was still with him.

"My other friends I wanted you to meet are here" He said taking her hand.

Quinn smiled she liked Nate holding her hand and showing her off to all of his friends.

"Quinn this is Dan, Vanessa and Jenny" He said introducing her to his friends who had just arrived.

They all seemed a little out of place which was probably why she warmed to them so quickly.

"Guys this is Quinn" he continued "She also lives in Brooklyn"

"Slumming it again?" Vanessa joked.

Quinn was sensing some more history at the girls tone. Was there anyone in that group of friends who hadn't been with each other? She had thought she was bad in school but she was not on the same level as these people.

"Hi I'm Dan it's nice to meet you" Said the boy offering his hand and a genuine smile.

"I'm Jenny" the young girl said introducing herself.

"These are the two that took me in when I had nowhere to go, nicest people I know" Nate explained with a smile.

Quinn decided she liked them both. She knew what it was like to need the support of good friends and how hard they were to come by. She'd been on the receiving end and had always helped her friends where she could. Dan was nice and quiet and Jenny seemed like a sweet girl. She had found out Jenny had gone to the same school as Blair and Serena and it had sent her off the rails for a while. Quinn could understand what that was like, high school can be a rough time but especially for a young girl. She was sure Jenny would find her way eventually. Her brother was caring and she had friends like Nate.

"I should really go and find Santana and Rachel, we were going to get drunk on Chuck's money" She said looking up at Nate.

"Why don't we all do that" He laughed "Except Jenny"

Jenny just rolled her eyes and went off to find her friend Eric.

Santana was at the bar with a line of tequila shots. Rachel was looking slightly green.

"What did you do to her?" Quinn asked laughing as Rachel sat down.

"It's not my fault she can't hold her own" Santana shrugged hand Quinn and the others a shot.

Quinn screwed up her pretty face. She really hated tequila. She shook her head as Santana handed her another one. Chuck was close at hand to take it from her. At least Santana had Chuck to drink with. Quinn liked to party but she still couldn't drink as much as Santana could. She took the cosmo Nate handed to her gratefully. After a few more cocktails she was feeling happy and tipsy.

"So" she said reaching up to put her arms around Nate's neck "As far as first dates go, how would you rate this one?"

"Well" He replied looking down at her "I would rather have had you all to myself but spending time with all our friends is good too"

He led her over to the dance floor. A slow song was on and it was starting to empty out it was nearly the end of the night. Quinn rested her head on his chest as they danced. Rachel was asleep on a chair, Blair had left after an argument with Chuck, Vanessa had taken Jenny home, Dan and Serena were all over each other and Santana and Chuck were getting ready to move the party upstairs. A member of security had carried Rachel back to the room Chuck had arranged for them. Quinn and Nate hung back til the end of the song.

"Do you want to come up?" Asked Nate

"Can we spend some time just me and you first?" She asked

They hadn't really gotten to spend any time alone so far. Nate smiled and led her outside. It was getting slightly cold out she he put his jacket round her shoulders. They just went for a walk round the block.

"You really do look beautiful" He said.

"Well you look pretty good yourself"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Looking for another job I guess"

"We could go for lunch"

"You sure do want to see a lot of me Mr Archibald"

"You have no idea" He laughed pulling her into a hug.

"You sound like Chuck" she giggled.

"But I do want to spend a lot of time with you Quinn, it's been a long time since I've met a girl as special as you"

"I'm not all that special believe me"

The clear downside to alcohol on a first date, too much honesty.

"Yes you are Quinn"

"You don't know me yet"

"I know I like what I've seen so far"

"I've done some awful things"

"Welcome to the Upper East Side we all have, I don't care what your past is" He said taking her hands "I care about you and getting to know the you I've been spending time with because she is pretty amazing."

Quinn had hoped for a long time to meet someone who would like her just as she was. She wasn't sure he'd still mean it if he knew everything she had done. But he was right what mattered was the people they were when they met not who they were before that. Quinn knew from the girls she had met so far that Nate used to play the field a bit but he didn't seem like the kind of guy that would mess her around and hurt her.

Nate's phone started to ring. Quinn could see Chuck's name pop up on the screen. Trust Chuck to ruin a perfect moment.

"Time to head back?" She asked as he hung up the phone.

"We don't have to" He replied.

"Come on lets go, who knows what Santana is up to"

They headed back into the hotel and Nate led her to the elevator where it had all began a few weeks ago. They went up to Chuck's suite where Chuck and Santana had broken out a bottle of whiskey. Chuck poured one for Nate as he sat down on the chair pulling Quinn down onto his lap.

"New game" Santana announced "Truth or Dare"

Quinn groaned she knew neither was a safe option with Santana in charge of the game especially a drunk Santana. Quinn gave her friend a warning look. Chuck of course chose dare and ended up naked on the roof but apparently that had happened before. Nate did the same and had to kiss Chuck.

"So Quinn truth or dare?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow "Or aren't you brave enough?"

Quinn went with dare not brave enough to risk a truth question. Santana made her get the door man's underwear. She was sure that girl had a sexual obsession. The game continued in the same way until Santana decided they all had to do truths.

Santana admitted to wondering what it would be like to bed Bass, Serena admitted to dealing drugs in school. Nate admitted to being a cheater with some of his ex's. Quinn couldn't comment she and Santana were both guilty of it.

"Your turn Quinn" Santana started.

"Did you really sleep with Santana?" Asked Chuck stealing the question.

Quinn could have kissed him, she'd rather talk about a lesbian experience than answering anything a drunken Santana would come out with about her past.

"Twice" she replied with a smirk and Santana winked at her.

"Whoa whoa whoa" Dan said looking at them both "You two?"

"I was Quinn's college experiment" Santana replied almost proudly "It was at a wedding"

"And we made the most of the night…."Quinn giggled.

She was happy it hadn't made things awkward between them and they could laugh about it. Serena and Dan were ready to call it a night. Santana and Chuck were eyeing each other and making everyone else feel uncomfortable.

"I can take you home…"Nate started "Or we can get you another room"

"You don't want me to stay?"

"I didn't want you to think I was after one thing"

"Just hold me?"

Nate kissed her on the forehead and took her hand leading her to the bedroom. He got a shirt from the draw and went back to the living room while she changed. Quinn giggled as she listened to Chuck and Santana making fun of him for being such a gentleman.

The shirt came down to mid-thigh and the sleeves came down over her hands but it was cosy. He knocked softly a few minutes later before coming in and shutting the door behind him.

"I think this has got to be my favourite look so far" He commented bending down to kiss her.

He was just wearing pyjama bottoms and no shirt she wasn't complaining either. He climbed into the bed behind her wrapping his arms around her from behind. Quinn hadn't realised how tired she was. She may have thought Nate wanted to spend too much time with her but she could get used to falling asleep like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Nate left for work the next morning leaving her to spread out on his bed. He kissed her head before leaving, laughing as she groaned still half asleep. He had already learnt that she wasn't a morning person. She wasn't feeling too great from the night before either. She was sure it wasn't normal for someone to be as happy and active as Nate was especially after the night they had all had.

She dozed off for another few hours. She swore when she saw it was already half 11. She was supposed to meet Nate at one and she still had to get all the way home and changed. She ran out of Nate's room to find Chuck and Santana in their underwear watching cartoons looking completely out of it but disturbingly satisfied.

"I have to get home I'm supposed to meet Nate at 1 I'll never be ready" She complained.

"Relax you've got loads of time" Santana said not looking away from the TV screen.

"It's half 11" She told her.

"Guess I'm missing work today" Santana shrugged.

"Just go buy something" Chuck said handing over is credit card.

"Chuck I'm not taking money from you" She said in disbelief.

"It's plastic not money and consider it payment for last night, anything that doesn't involve me getting up from this couch"

Quinn bit her lip. When he put it like that it was a little bit easier to accept.

"Buy me something pretty" Santana called as Quinn left the suite.

She felt like Julia Roberts in Pretty woman except she hadn't slept with anyone. She had stolen Santana's jeans, another one of Nate's shirts and Rachel's converse who was still sleeping it off.

Quinn picked up a white dress that fell just above her knees, a denim jacket and some cowboy style boots. She picked up some clothes for her friends, some make-up and a tie for Chuck but she wasn't sure he'd get the reference.

It turned out Chuck had seen Pretty Woman and he loved her tie. He had gone into his room to make a few calls after Quinn had been in the shower leaving her alone with Santana as she straightened her hair. She wasn't sure why Chuck had straighteners but she was glad he did. She was only going to a few minutes late meeting Nate she had no idea she could get ready so quickly.

"So did you two….you know?" Quinn asked as she finished her hair.

"Yeah" Santana shrugged.

"Was it good?" She asked eyes widening,

"Pretty damn good, if only he was a girl" Santana laughed.

"So you wouldn't do it again?"

"I didn't say that"

"What about Blair?"

"What about her?"

"Santana!"

"It's cool they broke up calm down Quinn you know I'm joking"

"I'm never sure with you S" Quinn laughed "But I guess I should go"

"You should take him lunch it's more future girlfriend like plus it sends a message to all the skanks that'll be lusting after him at work"

"If I ignore the skanks part that's actually a nice idea" She laughed "Except I have no idea what he likes"

"If only his best friend were in the next room" Santana said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Quinn had text Nate to let him know she was running 20 minutes late. She was so grateful everything she had needed was right next to Chuck's hotel including Nate's office. She had created a mini cheap picnic making sandwiches In Chuck's kitchen and buying cupcakes from the bakery next door. It was nothing fancy but if Nate wanted her he would have to deal with "slumming it" as Vanessa had put it. The girl on reception had been busy on her phone but had managed to point Quinn in the right direction of Nate's office. She knocked and waited for him to open the door.

"Well this is a surprise" he said kissing her on the lips "I thought we were meeting at the corner in 10?"

"Well I wanted to surprise you" She said lifting the paper bag.

"Thank you" He said hugging her and pulling her inside.

"Don't thank me yet you haven't seen it"

"Are you going to poison me?"

"Homemade sandwiches and store bought cakes I think you'll live" She laughed "Not the lunch of champions I'm afraid"

"It's perfect I wouldn't have eaten normally"

"You don't eat normally?"

"I'm usually busy"

"Well you need to take time to eat"

"Ok Mom sorry" He laughed.

Quinn blushed and picked at her cupcake.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"I like that you care" He reassured her eating his sandwich "But maybe next time we should go out to lunch"

"It's a sandwich it can't be that bad"

"Of course not…..I just want to treat you"

Quinn just laughed and looked around his office. It was surprisingly tidy. Their cosy lunch date was interrupted when an attractive middle aged woman barged into Nate's office. She was wearing a low cut tight dress that screamed cougar.

"Dianna try knocking" Nate suggested.

"Didn't know you had company sweetie" She drawled in a British accent turning to Quinn "Dianna Payne, Nate's partner"

"At the paper" Nate jumped in.

"Hi I'm Quinn" She said politely trying not to be intimidated.

When it came to projecting her sexuality she could give Santana a run for her money. This woman was a serious man eater and she knew already there was a history there.

"Nate we have a party this weekend you're my date" Dianna told him

"What if I already have a date" he pointed out.

"Fine I'll find someone else" She sighed "I want all the updates I asked for by 4."

She walked out slamming the door behind her.

"So this weekend?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry I'm not here this weekend" She replied regretfully "You should take Santana."

She would rather her went with Santana than Dianna, not that they were together or that she didn't trust him but she wanted to be with Nate and she definitely did not trust Dianna Payne.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Just visiting family" she replied.

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't as honest an answer as she could have given. It was her weekend to go and see Beth and Shelby. She knew Puck was going too. None of it was the kind of conversation she wanted to have with Nate. She knew Santana would go with Nate and keep an eye on Dianna. It was another reason to be in New York to be close to Beth. She had gotten so big. It was still hard to not have her but Beth was happy with Shelby and Quinn knew she had done the right thing. Beth was six now and Quinn and Puck visited once a month with Shelby's permission. Quinn used to hate her but they had become friends over the years.


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing made Quinn happier than spending the day with Beth. Shelby had let her and Puck take Beth to the park. She had gotten so big and was having a great time running around and playing on the swings.

"You know she looks just like you" Puck said fondly as he pushed the swing higher.

"She's still my one perfect thing" She said softly

"Is it hard living here but not seeing her as much?"

"I thought it might be but Shelby is a great Mom, she has so much more than what we were ready to give at 16"

Quinn and Beth had made daisy chains and fed the ducks it had been a perfect day. They were meeting Shelby for Lunch at her house which was fine by Quinn. She didn't want to bump into Nate not that she would he would be busy getting ready for his party and she knew Santana would be looking out for him.

She brushed out Beth's long blonde hair before putting on the daisy chain headband they had made. Picking up the new doll Puck had bought her they headed back to Shelby's apartment.

"You can visit more if you want to Quinn" Shelby told her when Beth was tucked up in bed.

"I know but I just think things are confusing enough for her and you two need your own time together" She explained.

She wanted Beth to know she was so loved by all three of them but Beth needed consistency in her life. Shelby was her mother and Quinn knew although she would always be a part of her life she couldn't get more involved in their relationship. Beth could make her own choices when she understood more if she wanted Quinn to be more involved in her life and Quinn would be there if Beth wanted her to be. Puck was staying on Quinn's couch for the night so they headed home together. Quinn came through in her pyjamas and an oversized hoodie sitting down next to Puck. She had made them hot chocolate.

"So how have you been?" She asked

"I'm good the Air force has been good for me" He replied "What about you?"

"I'm great" She replied taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Come on Quinn don't lie to me"

"I'm struggling to get a new job so it's just the diner right now"

"Quinn you went to Yale and you're the most determined person I know you can be out there doing whatever you want"

"I am happy though"

"So that means you're with someone"

"Nothing official but someone I really like, what about you?"

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about that"

"About what?"

"I've been with someone for a while and I'm proposing"

A while ago news like that would have bothered her but she was truly happy for him. They would always have a special bond and he meant a lot to her but they were friends.

"That's amazing I'm so happy for you"

"So who's this guy of yours, I want to know he's good enough for the mother of my child"

"He's really great" Quinn laughed "Don't go getting all protective"

"I always will be, and if he's not made it official with you yet he's an idiot"

"Its early days"

"I wouldn't wait when it came to you, you're too special"

"Don't let your girlfriend hear you say that" she joked.

"I know I wasn't the best person a few years ago, but you believed in me" He said looking her right in the eye "You are a special amazing person and you need to start seeing it the way I do and everyone else who had ever loved you, you make jokes but I know you're not as confident as you try to come across, but you should be"

Quinn could have cried. She wasn't used to Puck being so sweet. The worst of it was he was right. She always had a wall up and made jokes when she felt uncomfortable with compliments that she never believed.

Puck left early the next morning because he had to get back to work. Quinn decided to go and see Nate. She put on her red polka dot dress and headed over to the empire. It was only 9am so she hoped he would be awake. She knew he liked to go out for an early morning run so she was sure it would be ok.

She went up in the elevator and was unsurprised to see Santana passed out on the couch. Quinn ran over and jumped on her friend who was becoming a regular at the Bass/Archibald residence.

"Don't make me go all Lima heights on your skanky ass" Santana groaned holding her head.

"Rough night?" She giggled.

"You have no idea!" Santana exclaimed.

"Tell me all"

"Well that Dianna woman is like the super slut but I scared her away"

Quinn grinned as Santana continued to relay the previous night's events.

"So Blair knows about you and Chuck and now she's out to get both of us?" Quinn asked.

"Like I couldn't take some little twig like her" Santana said rolling her eyes "Wow I need coffee….or tequila."

"Is Nate around?"

"Still in bed I kept him up late"

Quinn peeked her head round the door. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. She tip toed up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good morning" He said with a sleepy smile as he stretched.

"I hear you had a good night" She said sitting on the bed.

"Santana is an animal" He half laughed half groaned.

Quinn went back out the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. She set out some cups at the table as a bleary eyed Chuck appeared from the bedroom still in his boxers. Quinn raised an eyebrow as a half-dressed girl snuck out. She recognised her as the girl Santana had been with at the first party Quinn had been to here. She really didn't want to know what happened between Santana and Chuck they were as bad as each other.

"Is that Coffee?" Asked Chuck.

"You're an Angel" Nate said hugging her from behind.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the state of the three of them, they were a sorry sight.

"Breakfast?" She asked.

"Please don't talk about food!" Santana exclaimed.

"I could go for some breakfast if you're not cooking it" Nate joked.

"She's awful" Santana agreed.

"Hey!" Quinn exclaimed.

Quinn tidied round while Nate was in the shower. Chuck was sat with Santana and Quinn was doing her best to block them out. Chuck's phone pinged and he looked up at them both.

"I think Blair has started to get her own back" He said.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Check gossip girl"

"What's gossip girl?"

"It's a site where anonymous gossip tips are sent in" He explained

"So Blair made up a rumour how bad could it be?"

"Well Lucy maybe you should talk to Nate before he sees this picture" Chuck said showing her a picture of her in the park with Puck and Beth.

Quinn dropped the cup she was holding.

"What did you call me?" She asked stunned.

Santana grabbed the phone from Chuck's hand.

"I'm going to kill her, she might get even with a text I'll show her how we do things"

Quinn wasn't listening anymore she just wanted to cry.

"So you really made a sex tape?" Chuck asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's old news" Santana said rolling her eyes "What she has done to Quinn is not ok"

"I have to go" She said walking towards the elevator.

"Aren't you going to speak to Nate?" Asked Chuck.

Quinn couldn't see anymore her eyes were full of tears as she waited to the elevator doors to open.

"Speak to me about what?" Nate asked

"I'm sorry" She said softly getting into the elevator.

Her phone was ringing. It was Santana calling but she ignored it. All she wanted to do was go home and cry some more. She had no idea what she had done to Blair to deserve that. She tried to force her mind back to yesterday or even that morning when everything had been perfect. By the time she got home she had another 5 missed calls from Santana all with voicemails and three from Nate. There were a few text messages as well. Quinn turned off her phone and locked the door.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few days since Blair had posted online about her real name and about her teenage pregnancy. Quinn had been avoiding everyone. She had eventually let Santana in when she was sure her neighbours were going to call the police with all the noise she had been making. She had tried to convince her to speak to Nate but Quinn just shut down. She wanted to be alone. If Blair hadn't been such a bitch she may have felt a little sorry for her because Santana was out for blood. Quinn still wasn't taking any calls. She had an email from her temping agency saying they had secured a new position for her but she didn't have the details yet she was meeting the recruitment agent. She put on a black pencil skirt, her heels and a white shirt. She pinned her hair up leaving a few loose tendrils. He had asked to meet for coffee to run through all the details.

"You were asked for specifically, It's a PA role Monday to Friday 9-5, are you interested" The agent asked.

"Yes I'll start straight away" She said a little quickly but she really needed the money she wasn't in a position to turn anything down.

He handed her the address and her heart sunk.

"They specifically asked for me?" She questioned.

She arrived at the Spectator before they opened and marched straight up to Nate's office.

"Nice and early that's what I like to see" He joked looking up from his computer.

"What's this all about Nate?"

"I needed an assistant"

"And it had to be me?"

"Have I done something to offend you?"

"I'm the one that was awful which is why I don't understand why I'm here"

"Sit down please and talk to me"

Quinn walked over and sat across the desk from Nate.

"I'm not going to lie it was a shock and it would have been better coming from you but mostly I just wish you'd returned my calls this was the only way I could get you here" He said

"I was scared you'd hate me"

"Quinn you made a mistake we all do, around here we don't judge"

"I could never call her a mistake" She said softly her voice full of love.

"So tell me about it" He pleaded "I still like you Quinn I'm hurt you thought I wouldn't listen"

Quinn blushed feeling slightly ashamed. She had been so upset and embarrassed she hadn't given anyone the chance to speak.

She told him all about her name and when she had changed it. All about losing weight, getting a nose job at 14, never feeling good enough. How she had cheated on Finn and gotten pregnant. Going off the rails and eventually Yale, being good friends with Puck and Shelby and being a part of Beth's life. She knew it was important not to leave anything out no matter how ugly.

"Can we carry on how we were now with no secrets?" He asked

"You don't think I'm a terrible person?"

"I think you're an incredible kind woman who did the best she could in a bad situation"

"You're pretty amazing" she told him.

"I was just hoping we could make things more official" He said with grin.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Mr Archibald?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I am Miss Fabray" He replied walking round from the desk and pulling her up from the chair.

Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She couldn't believe he had been so understanding. But he had told her before that people on the Upper East Side had plenty of dark secrets. She guessed she could tell Puck not to worry that Nate had turned out to be one of the good guys.

"I'm not sure I can work for my boyfriend though" She said pulling back.

"You need a job and I need an assistant I can trust" He said "Please stay"

"We can try it I guess" she replied.

"Besides you look sexy in that skirt" He told her with a wink running his hands over her butt pushing her towards the desk.

"That's not being very professional" She giggled.

"It's not starting time yet"

A cough at the door made them both jump. Quinn looked over Nate's shoulder to see Serena standing there.

"Hey Serena" Nate said taking a step back from Quinn.

"Hey Nate" She replied "Quinn"

"Hi" Quinn said smoothing out her skirt.

"I just came to drop of a copy of my column" Serena said putting down a memory stick on the desk.

"Thanks" Nate replied "So how are things with you?"

"I'm good" Serena replied. "I need to get going I'll see you later"

Quinn was sure there was some definite tension in the room and Serena had looked less than happy to see her. Nate showed Quinn to her desk which she noticed he could see from his office. He gave her some filing to do and a copy of his schedule. Nate hadn't been kidding when he told her he didn't have time to eat. She was happy to find the other people in the office were nice. She hadn't met many nice people through Nate so far. She didn't get to see much of him because he had a lot of meetings but she grabbed him a sandwich and coffee when she was on her lunch break.

She was sat back at her desk when an email popped up.

_Subject: Problem_

_I'm finding you very distracting when I should be concentrating on this meeting. N x_

Quinn looked round to see Nate smiling at her while Dianna was looking at their sales. She decided to write back to him.

_Subject: _

_Then I suggest Mr Archibald you keep the door closed and get some work done. You're distracting me from mine! Q x_

_Subject: .Problem_

_I wish we hadn't been interrupted this morning…..N x_

Quinn blushed remembering the encounter. So far Nate had been a perfect gentleman but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't been thinking about it too

_Subject: . _

_Me too, maybe we can continue things at yours later….now do some work before Dianna notices you aren't listening to her- Q x_

"Nate!" Dianna yelled "Are you even listening to me"

"Of course sales are up but not enough and you think sex sells" He replied

Quinn giggled as Dianna sighed continuing going through the numbers and her ideas.

Nate appeared at her desk as Dianna left.

"Could you come into my office?" He asked.

"Sure" she replied walking through as he held the door open for her. He shut the door behind them pushing her up against the wall his lips on hers, hands roaming her body.

"Nate" she moaned "What are you doing?"

"Do you mind?" He asked kissing her neck.

She knew she should say yes but her head was all fuzzy and she knew she wanted him. She kissed him back wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifted her up and carried her over to the desk. Sitting her down, he ran his hands up her legs as she unbuttoned his shirt. By the time they left his office everyone had gone home for the day.

"Do you have to go right now?" He asked.

"I've got a shift at the diner" She explained.

"You know with your new wage you don't have to work there anymore" He pointed out

"I know but I like it there, I love performing and being with the girls" She replied.

"Stay at mine after?" He asked

"It's a Friday night aren't you out?"

"No I'd rather see my girlfriend" He replied "And I think Santana is coming by to see Chuck"

Quinn smiled at the word girlfriend.

"I will see you after work" She agreed pulling him down into a kiss goodbye.

When Quinn got to work that night she filled Santana in on the day's events.

"So you made up with Nate, You're his girlfriend now, you got a job and had sex in the office…I'm impressed" Santana congratulated her. "I never knew then president of the celibacy club had it in her"

"Very funny Santana" Quinn said sarcastically "So what's going on with you and Chuck?"

"Nothing" Santana said quickly turning away to polish the counter.

"Doesn't sound like nothing" Quinn laughed.

"So I maybe like him" Santana said quickly.

"You what?" Quinn asked

"You heard me" Santana groaned "We just click and the sex is unreal"

"I think you make a good couple" Quinn said kindly "He's a nice guy underneath it all"

"I feel like I'm being a traitor to my fellow lesbians" Santana joked "Remember when Britney did"

"Love is love" Quinn shrugged "Whether it's a woman or Chuck Bass"

"Hold back with that Love word, we're not all some Disney loved up couple like you and Nate"

"We are not Disney"

"Only two people as perfect as you two could fall head over heels already, it's enough to make a girl vomit."

"He is pretty perfect" she said fondly.

Santana mimed being sick and Quinn slapped her arm playfully.

"Just because you're upset you fell for Bass"

"If you slept with him you would too"

Quinn decided not to comment. Instead she got on with clean down wanting to go and see Nate. It was nice that Santana and Chuck were together it meant she got to see her two favourite people all the time without feeling like she had to choose. Well second favourite people.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn couldn't have been more comfy. She was wearing one of Nate's oversized shirts, snuggled up in bed watching old movies and eating ice cream. It was pretty perfect. Nate had suggested a group night in watching movies and playing games but Chuck and Santana weren't the staying in type. Not that Quinn minded she was happy to have Nate all to herself. She managed to convince him to watch Gentlemen prefer blondes, her favourite Marilyn Monroe movie and The Wizard of Oz her favourite from childhood. She loved to imagine being taken away to some magical place with no worries where everything was simple in the end.

"You know I'm choosing next time" He said with a smile as Dorothy woke back up in Kansas.

"Oh really and what do you think is a good movie?" She asked

"Scarface or fast and furious none of this musical stuff" He replied.

Quinn smacked him playfully "You'll learn to love it"

"When are you seeing Beth next?" He asked holding her tighter.

Quinn wasn't sure what to make of it, she had been honest and told him everything he needed to know but she didn't think he'd want to talk about her daughter.

"Not for a few weeks, I like to give them their space" She replied putting the ice cream tub on the bedside table.

"What's she like?"

"She's perfect" Quinn said softly unable to keep the smile from lighting up her face.

"I'd like to meet her someday if you'll let me"

"You would?" Quinn asked looking up at him.

"She's part of you and I want us to really be together"

He kissed her on the forehead as she snuggled up to him.

"I'll speak to Shelby about it" She replied.

It was cute that Nate wanted to be a part of her life but she wanted to wait awhile to make sure it was serious before she got her daughter involved.

"So when are you going to start going to auditions?"

"You're very into talk about my life tonight" She giggled

"I am" he agreed stroking her hair.

"Just when I have more time, I know it's what I came here to do but I'm always at work and I've got bills to pay, I'm happy right now though"

"You can always take time off for it" He suggested.

"I can't afford to" She replied.

"Yeah but I'm the boss so it's ok" He told her.

"No special favours" She giggled "We have to behave after today"

"That's right I think you promised we could pick up where we left off" He said with a grin rolling her underneath him and kissing her passionately.

Quinn woke up still in Nate's arms when she heard Santana and Chuck come stumbling into the suite at 4am. She looked round at Nate who was fast asleep still. She eased off the bed pulling on one of Nate's shirts and headed out to see Santana.

"Good night?" She asked rubbing her eyes as she joined them on the sofa.

"So good Q" Santana giggled lying back with her head on Chuck's lap." Blair was out"

"What happened?" Quinn asked an amused look on her face.

"She's knows how we do it in Lima heights" Santana replied.

Quinn giggled "A Santana beat down, I've been on the receiving end, poor Blair"

"She's surprisingly scrappy but I still took her down, and at least it was just me she got, you've got some slap on you"

"That's true" Quinn laughed remembering the visit that had ended up in the girls fighting, there were a few times actually.

"Is Prince Charming asleep?"

"Out for the count, you're awfully quiet Chuck"

"Sorry just savouring the memory of Blair rolling round on the floor with Santana" He replied looking half asleep.

Quinn waited until Chuck went to bed to talk to Santana. She told her about Nate asking about Beth and waiting to meet her, plus her concerns and why she wanted to hold back.

"I think you should wait a few months" Santana agreed "But he really is a good guy he'll understand and will still be around in a few months"

"You're being surprisingly helpful for someone so drunk" Quinn said hugging her friend.

"I best get to bed then" She said standing up and heading to Chuck's room.

Quinn yawned and headed back through to Nate. He still looked so peaceful. He was definitely a heavy sleep. His arm instinctively went over Quinn as she got back into bed.

It was Nate that woke her up in the morning. Breakfast in bed. Quinn looked at the stack of pancakes.

"You better be sharing these!" She exclaimed.

"No they're just for you" he replied sitting it down on the bed.

"You're going to make me fat"

"Well I've tasted your cooking at least I know you're getting real food here"

She shot him her best death glare before laughing.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's 9, I'm going into work this afternoon but you can come for a run with me this morning" He suggested

"Sure I'm not working until tonight" She replied

She had been planning on going for a run anyway so she had packed clothes and running shoes already. Quinn hadn't been a cheerleader in a long time but she liked to stay active. After breakfast she got changed into her sweatpants and vest top. She tied her hair back and met Nate by the elevator.

"You look beautiful" He greeted kissing her softly.

Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled.

She knew what she was wearing as nothing special. Nate however looked gorgeous. His hair was a little messed up, his green eyes were sparkling and he really did have an amazing body.

Quinn was impressed that she managed to keep up with him. She thought she was a little out of practise but obviously not as much as she thought. She loved running through the park when the weather was nice it really was beautiful.

They stopped by a bench both smiling.

"I have to go get ready for work are you coming back to the hotel?" He asked taking her hand.

"No I'm going home, they're going to think I've moved out" She laughed "I can't believe Dianna has called you in on your day off"

"It's ok" he shrugged "I'll see you later"

Quinn reached up on tip toes putting her arms around Nate's neck pulling him down into a kiss.

"Bye" she said kissing his cheek one last time.

Quinn headed back to her apartment and sorted through her mail. There was a letter from her Dad with another guilt cheque in it. She knew out of principal she shouldn't cash it but she was still going to accept it. She wouldn't write back though, he had burnt his bridges a long time ago. She lay down on the sofa and closed her eyes hoping time would go slowly until it was time to go back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Nate and Quinn had both been busy that week. Quinn didn't mind it was probably a good thing not to see each other all the time. They'd managed a few lunches in the week but Quinn had been working a few nights at the diner and Nate had networking events to go to. She would have liked to have gone with him but it wasn't possible that week. The only downside was the pictures of him and Dianna appearing everywhere but Quinn knew they didn't mean anything.

Quinn fell back on her bed after another close at the diner after a full day at the paper. Santana lay down next to her. Santana was staying over because they hadn't had much time together outside of work either.

"I can't keep doing this" Quinn groaned.

"I don't know why you are" Santana said unable to hold in a yawn.

"I love the singing part but I was thinking about quitting now I've got this job and my Dad has been sending me money, My Mom gave him my address, I feel so bad" She admitted.

"Don't they owe you" Santana said simply "You can have time to go to auditions and see me and Nate more"

"So how's things with Chuck?" She asked closing her eyes.

"Well I caught him sleeping with Blair" Santana replied with no hint of emotion.

"What!" exclaimed Quinn sitting up.

"It's ok I was only there to tell him I got back with Dani" Santana continued "We're still friends"

Only two people like Santana and Chuck could remain friends when they were both cheating.

"Maybe Nate will have to start coming here" Quinn said choosing not to comment on the cheating but still friends situation.

"I know I can't imagine seeing her every day" Santana agreed.

Both girls quickly fell asleep. It had been too long a day but in the morning Quinn was going to quit the diner and speak to Rachel about auditions for the show she was in.

Quinn woke up feeling much better about everything the next day. She had called the diner and told them she wouldn't be back. Rachel had arranged an audition for her and she had the whole day to herself. A rare treat. Santana had headed home around 11. Quinn had decided to call Nate and invite him over.

"Sorry beautiful I'm in meetings all afternoon, I can come over tonight" He told her.

"Ok I'll see you tonight" Quinn replied putting down the phone.

She tried not to sound like it bothered her. Nate was spending more and more time at the office. She knew the paper was important to him and she had to be supportive. She had been just as busy when she was working both jobs she couldn't expect Nate to drop things just because she had a bit more free time now. She decided to go and see Shelby. She knew Puck and his fiancé were in town to see Shelby and Beth and she wanted to meet this new woman in Puck's life.

She put on a red jacquard print dress and curled her hair. When she was happy with her make-up she headed down to the café where they were all meeting. Shelby and Beth were already there waiting.

"Hey" she said warmly giving Shelby a kiss on the cheek and hugging Beth kissing her head.

She took a seat and ordered a coffee.

"So how have you been?" She asked.

"We're good Beth is really enjoying school and my business is going great, I heard from Puck you may be seeing someone" Shelby replied.

"I am its going really well, he actually wants to meet you both" Quinn replied "But I wanted to wait a while longer"

"We'd be happy to meet him Quinn, I'm just so happy you're doing so well"

"I've actually got an audition for the show Rachel is in, I quit the Diner and I'm only having to work one job"

"That's great"

"My four favourite ladies all in one room" Puck said interrupting the conversation.

"I'd like you to meet Kim my fiancé "He continued "Kim this is Quinn, Beth and Shelby"

Kim was around Quinn's height she had long curly dark hair and big brown eyes, she was beautiful and Quinn was truly happy for them.

"It's so nice to finally meet you" Quinn said kindly giving them both a hug.

It was nice to all be able to sit down to lunch and get to know each other. Kim meant a lot to Puck so Quinn wanted to make an effort to be friends with her. It turned out they had a lot in common. Kim loved drama and music, she used to be a cheerleader and she was a Christian.

Quinn looked around the café and spotted Nate.

"Oh my god" she said

"What?" Asked Puck.

"That's Nate" she said looking over to the table in the window

"So invite him over we want to meet him"

Quinn went to stand when she saw Serena walk over to the table. Serena hugged Nate kissing him on the cheek before taking a seat.

"Who's that?" Asked Puck

"That's his friend Serena" She replied evenly.

Nate had told her he was going to be in meetings all afternoon, he had lied to her and she really didn't know what to think but it wasn't something she wanted to talk about with Puck and Shelby.

"So we should all eat together" Shelby said brightly.

Quinn sighed she knew they weren't going to let it go.

She walked over to the table smiling brightly.

"Hey" She said as they both looked up.

"Hey beautiful" He said standing up and kissing her.

It put Quinn's mind to rest instantly.

"I thought you had a meeting?" She asked hugging him.

"I did it was with Serena and Dianna but it just finished so we decided to get something to eat" He replied.

"My family would like you both to join us" She said with a smile.

"Family?" Serena questioned looking over.

"My daughter Beth, Shelby Puck and his fiancé Kim, you said you wanted to meet them" She replied looking at Nate.

"I'd love to" He said following Quinn back to the table.

Serena didn't look impressed but she had her usual bright smile by the time she reached the table.

"So you're the famous Nate" Puck said shaking his hand.

"You know I have to give you the third degree about how you're treating my girl"

Quinn rolled her eyes "Ignore him"

"Quinn means the world to me" Nate replied taking her hand.

"We should go for a drink later" Puck suggested.

"No you really shouldn't" Quinn interrupted.

"Quinn its guy talk you wouldn't get it"

"Oh I get it alright" She laughed.

After they had finished Shelby and Beth had to go. Beth had a birthday party to go to. She ran up and gave Quinn a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Bye bye angel" She said kissing her head.

"Bye Princess "Puck said scooping her up into a big bear hug "Make sure you get hyped up on lots of sugar for Mommy"

"Thanks Puck "Shelby said rolling her eyes "It was lovely to meet you all"

Puck turned to Nate.

"So has Santana filled you in on everything about our Quinn?" He asked.

"I guess so" Nate replied "So has Quinn"

"About becoming one of the skanks in school and getting a Ryan Seacrest tattoo?" Puck teased smiling at Quinn

"Really?" Nate laughed.

"Puck dated Santana and Rachel Berry and was in Rachel's music video" Quinn retorted. "Run Joey Run"

"Leave Quinn alone" Kim said hitting him playfully.

"Seriously though, she's had a rough time I just want to make sure you're looking out for her"

"I am" Nate replied "In fact there was something I wanted to ask you"

"What is it?" She asked.

"I know it may be a bit soon but I was wondering if you want to move in together." He asked

"At the empire with Chuck and Blair?" She asked.

"I've been looking at a few apartments" He replied "But I understand if it's too soon for you"

"That is pretty fast Nate" Serena interrupted.

"I'd love to" Quinn replied ignoring her and kissing Nate.

"I was hoping you could come and meet my family next weekend, It's the annual Van der Bilt get together so my Mom and my Grandfather will be there and my cousins "

"Do you think they'll like me?" She asked.

"Of course they will" Puck and Nate replied at the same time.

"I need to go, see you later Nate" Serena said excusing herself.

"How long til you need to go back Puck? " Quinn asked.

"We're leaving in 2 days" He replied.

"Make sure you see me before you go" she told him.

"Yes mam" he replied with a mock salute.

"You should both come to the benefit the paper is throwing tomorrow night, it's dinner and a dance, not so interesting but it would be great to see you there" Nate suggested.

"We'd love to" Kim replied squeezing Puck's hand "It means I get to go dress shopping"

"I can take you" Quinn giggled seeing the look on Puck's face "We both know he has no taste and isn't helpful at all"

"That's true" Kim agreed

"Hey!" Puck exclaimed "Fine that means Nate's coming for a drink with me"

"Behave" Kim warned as they went their separate ways.

Quinn was looking through the racks of dresses trying to help Kim find a dress for tomorrow night. She pulled out a red column floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"I found the perfect dress for you" Kim said excitedly.

"I found one for you, I'm just wearing a dress I've already got"

"Nate kind of insisted I force you to get something new on him" Kim said sheepishly.

She pulled out the most beautiful dress, Quinn knew she wouldn't be able to say no.

It was a one shouldered A-line chiffon dress in ivory. It had a gold beaded and sequin belt and beading embellishment on the shoulder. It was split to mid-thigh and Quinn knew she would look amazing in it. She had been going to wear her senior prom dress but this was so much better.

Both girls raced into the changing room to get dressed. It was an easy pick and they both paid for their dresses.

Quinn met up with Nate and they went back to her place. She was looking forward to tomorrow night now one of her friends was going. Two really, Kim was so nice she already felt like a friend.

Nate had ordered Chinese food and they were watching a movie. His choice this time. Quinn thought back to her afternoon with Kim. Kim had told Quinn she thought she should be wary of Serena, that it was obvious she had feelings for Nate. But Quinn was sure she could trust Nate and his judgement. If he thought Serena was just a friend then surely that's all they were.

"So you've been looking at places for us?" She asked.

"I kind of already bought one, I was going to take you to see it in the morning" He replied.

"Oh my god you did?" She practically squealed "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I meant it earlier when I said you meant the world to me" He assured her.

"Do we get to decorate together seeing as you picked it?" She asked.

"Anything you want" He replied.

"So we can get a puppy?"

"You want to get a dog?"

"I was never allowed one before because my sister is allergic"

"We'll see" He laughed

The next morning they were up bright and early to see their new apartment. It felt weird but nice saying it. Nate had picked a penthouse apartment on the Upper East Side. She was sure it was too expensive but she was sure Nate's grandfather had something to do with it. She had seen the car his grandfather had sent him.

"It's huge" she said taking it all in "Is it really just for two people?"

"We can have people over" He replied with a shrug.

"When is it officially ours?"

"Now" he said handing her a key.

"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief "How long have you been planning this?"

"I found it a month ago" He admitted "I was looking just for me at the time but you know"

"It's amazing" She said looking out of the window.

"I've hired decorators so you just need to pick what you want and we can move in a couple of weeks"

"You're perfect you know that" She said kissing him lightly.

"I know" he agreed with a smirk "I'll design the kitchen though I'm not sure you can handle it"

"That joke is getting old Archibald"

"Who's joking?"

They headed their separate ways so they could get ready for the benefit. Nate had to be there early so she was going with Puck and Kim to meet him there. Quinn had pinned her hair up. With her dress she looked like a Grecian goddess. Kim looked amazing in her red dress. They were like an angel and devil on Puck's arm as they walked into the empire.

Quinn spotted Nate straight away stood with Serena. Serena looked amazing as always wearing a beige dress with mesh and crystals giving a nude illusion. Quinn thought it was a little too sexy for the benefit but she turned her attention back to Nate who looked so cute in his tux.

He spotted her straight away and she couldn't help but blush as a smile lit up his face. He came straight over to them.

"Hey" He greeted kissing her "You look beautiful"

"You don't look so bad yourself" She replied.

"Quinn sweetie love the dress, I hope you don't mind but Nate and I have some people to see" Dianna said linking arms with Nate.

"Oh Dianna I didn't see you there" Quinn replied with a forced smile.

"I'll come find you soon" Nate said squeezing her hand.

The night was made better just having Puck and Kim there with her. Being with Puck was like old times and always made her feel good. Kim was a lot of fun as well. She really felt happy for Puck. He needed someone like Kim in his life. They left the main party as it quietened down. Quinn led them to one of the hotel lounges to talk. Puck had gone to his room and picked up his guitar.

"Kim would love to hear you sing" He told her.

"No she wouldn't" Quinn laughed.

"Of course I would" Kim said with a smile "I never get to hear Noah sing but I love all his stories about Glee club and how much it did for him"

"He did it all" Quinn said fondly.

"Aww you'll make me blush" He smirked

Quinn smiled as she recognised what Puck had started to play even though it was slowed down.

_You may think that I'm a zero_

_And everyone you wanna be probably started off like me _

_You may think that I'm a freakshow but give it just a little time _

_I bet you're gonna change your mind. _

Puck joined in and Quinn could feel herself getting emotional.

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_

_It ain't so hard to take_

_Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

_And I'll just look away_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be….you wanna be a loser like me._

"You two are really good" Kim told them with a smile

"She's right that was just precious" Came a familiar British accent.

Quinn looked over to see Dianna, Serena and Nate standing in the room.

She blushed realising they'd probably heard the whole song.

"We should probably go" Puck said standing up "Early flight"

"Bye" she said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Take care of you" he told her before turning to Nate "You take care of her too"

"I will" Nate said shaking Puck's hand "It was really great meeting you both"

Quinn and Nate decided to head back to her place. The next day she was meeting his family and she wanted to look her best.

"Do you think they'll like me?" She asked sleepily as they cuddled in bed.

"Of course they will" he replied pulling her closer.


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn stared up in awe at the Van der Bilt house it was beautiful. She felt intimidated just standing at the front door never mind going inside and meeting Nate's family.

"Stop being nervous" He said squeezing her hand.

"I'm not" She lied.

"You've fixed your dress five times since we got out of the car" He pointed out.

The front door opened before she could respond. A man around Nate's height only a few years older opened the door.

"Nate!" He exclaimed "Good to see you"

"Tripp, this is my girlfriend Quinn" Nate said introducing them.

"It's great to finally meet you, you've had a great influence on Nate" Tripp said shaking her hand

"I have?" She asked

"He's taken more of an interest in the family and been a lot happier" Tripp replied leading them into the house.

Quinn grinned and Nate rolled his eyes squeezing her hand.

The back garden was huge. All of Nate's cousin were playing a game of football. Tripp ran down to join them and Quinn was introduced to Nate's Mother, Grandfather and Tripp's wife. His family seemed nice enough but Quinn felt on edge around them. There was a lot of forced politeness between them all. But Nate looked really happy running around playing football with his cousins and being in his Grandfathers Company.

Quinn was stood watching the boys play when Anne Archibald, Nate's mother came to join her.

"You know I wasn't sure about you when Nate first told me about you" She admitted "But Nate has been so much more interested in his family since he's been with you, and he's told me how supportive you are of his work"

"Well I want him to be happy" Quinn replied not sure how to take Anne's comments.

"People like Nate's Grandfather feel they know what's best for Nate and they try and push him into the family ways like they did with me, But you really listen to him I'm glad he has you" Anne continued.

Quinn smiled at her. She had a feeling Anne Archibald had the same relationship with her father that Quinn had with her own. A family that expected perfection and for you to live the life they had planned for you was a difficult family to grow up in. She knew that first hand. She respected that Anne wanted Nate to have his own life as well as being a part of the family. She also took note of the warning about Nate's Grandfather. Quinn hoped for Nate's sake that all his Grandfather wanted was a relationship with his Grandson and not to push Nate in a direction he wasn't happy with.

Nate had told Quinn his mother had made a lot of mistakes over the years. But as a mother herself she knew every parent just tries their best to make the right decisions but at the end of the day they were all only human and made mistakes. Anne Archibald was no different but she really did love her Son.

She looked back down to the backyard in time to see Tripp knock Nate to the ground. Quinn winced seeing the force he had been hit with. The game was looking less friendly. Nate just got up and shook it off good naturedly. Nate's family were reminding her more and more of his friends. But that wasn't something she was going to share.

Later when they were in the guest bedroom Quinn spotted the nasty bruise on Nate's shoulder where Tripp had smacked into him.

"Are you ok?" She asked cuddling him from behind.

"I'm fine" he replied pulling her round to face him. "I saw you talking to my Mom"

"She's really nice" Quinn told him with a smile.

"I'm glad you like everyone, they all love you" He continued kissing the top of her head.

"Did you really not speak to them much before?" She asked

"My Grandfather hated my Dad, and he was always trying to push me into politics" He explained.

"What changed your mind?"

"You did, family is so important to you I thought I should give mine a chance" He replied squeezing her tighter.

"I guess we should head down for dinner" She said pulling away.

She put on a black skirt with white trim and a white sleeveless blouse. She pinned her hair up leaving a few strands down to frame her face.

"Serena and Blair will be here" He told her before they headed down.

"Oh" She replied unsure what else to say.

Sure enough Serena, Blair and Chuck were sat at the far end of the table next to the only two empty seats. Quinn put her practised polite smile on her face and took her place at the table.

"Quinn you look lovely as always" Chuck said with a smirk as she took the seat next to him.

"Nice to see you too Chuck" She replied with a genuine smile.

She still liked Chuck it was just a shame about his girlfriend.

"We never see you anymore" He said "You and Nate should come by more my door is always open"

"I'm sure we will Nate's just been very busy" Quinn replied.

"I know" Blair interrupted" I hardly see Serena these days she's always out with Nate half the night"

Quinn tried to shake off the uncomfortable feeling she got thinking about Nate and Serena alone together half the night. Blair had made sure to point out on more than one occasion that Serena had been Nate's first and what had happened at some wedding. Quinn tried not to think about that because they had both been kids at the time but Serena was beautiful and to the people she was friends with a fun bubbly person to be around.

"It must be hard hardly seeing him" Blair continued.

"Quinn is very supportive on Nate's career" Anne replied smiling at Quinn making her feel a little better.

Quinn took a sip of her water.

"That's right" She agreed "But Nate bought us an apartment so we'll be together all the time"

Quinn hated that she was defending her relationship to someone like Blair but she wasn't going to let her make comments all night. Plus the smile leaving her face on hearing their news was worth it.

"You got an apartment already?" Serena asked Nate choking on her wine.

"We picked it out a few weeks ago" Chuck told them with a smirk.

"You knew?" Blair asked in disbelief.

"Nate's my best friend and Quinn makes him happy" Chuck told her almost as a warning.

Blair quickly recovered herself fixing her socialite smile back on her annoyingly pretty face.

"Congratulations Quinn" She said sweetly "Does it have a spare room for your Daughter to visit?"

Quinn felt sick.

"Blair!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Your Daughter?" Nate's Grandfather questioned.

"Nate takes the time to see the best in everyone no matter how troubled their past you must be so proud" Blair continued.

"Shut up Blair" Chuck warned.

"I'm sorry I have to go" Quinn said standing cheeks burning from embarrassment and anger. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't do that in front of Blair. She left trying not to listen to the argument breaking out behind her.

It wasn't how she had pictured her first dinner with her boyfriend's family going. But she felt bad for leaving Nate to face the music alone. She dried her eyes and walked back down to the dining room.

"What are you thinking about getting mixed up with a girl like that?" His grandfather demanded.

"So everything good you said about her doesn't count now you know she's not perfect?" Nate retorted "I love Quinn and she's going to keep being a part of my life no matter what you think"

"And if this kid turns up wanting money?" His grandfather continued.

"Beth is always welcome in our lives, she's a part of Quinn and she's important to me too' Nate continued.

"Beth has a loving family and like me has no need to go after anyone's money" Quinn said taking a seat by Nate.

"It was just a shock for him dear" Anne said kindly "Everyone here can see how good you are for Nate unlike some people in his past"

Quinn was surprised but grateful to find a friend in Anne Archibald.

Nate's grandfather cleared his throat.

"Yes I'm sorry it was just a shock" He said "Now if we can continue with this dinner without any more arguments"

It was clear that Blair and Chuck were no longer on speaking terms and Quinn had lost her appetite. It seemed like the longest meal of her life.

Quinn and Nate went for a walk in the garden after dinner.

"I'm sorry about in there" He said as she sat on a swing hanging from a tree.

"I don't know what Blair's problem is but someone needs to do something" She said looking up at him.

"Blair's just Blair" He said with a sigh.

"Why do you do that?" She demanded suddenly feeling angry.

"Do what?" He asked feeling confused.

"You defend them all the time, Blair's just Blair like that excuses what she does" She explained.

"She's one of my oldest friends and some of the things she does are wrong but it's just her what can I do?" He asked "You heard what I said to my Grandfather I stood up to him"

"Yes but you won't to Blair or Serena you make excuses for them all the time, It's me you're meant to want to be with"

"I do want to be with you"

Quinn stood up and started to walk back to the house.

"Look I would never make you choose between me and your friends but when they do something to intentionally hurt me I would like to know you're on my side"

She walked back to the house without looking back. She really didn't want to fight with Nate but it wasn't ok for him to always make excuses for Blair. Even Chuck and Anne had stood up to Blair but Nate never did. She didn't want to go back to the room and see Nate so instead she went into the lounge.

She picked up the guitar from the corner of the room and began to play determined not to cry again.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

well you see her when you fall asleep  
but never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much  
and you dived too deep

"I'm sorry about Blair" Chuck said taking a seat next to her.

Quinn stopped playing and put the guitar back in the corner by the old piano.

"Do you think any of them play these?" She asked changing the subject.

"Probably not William Van der bilt does everything for show" Chuck smirked. "I didn't know you played though"

"Puck taught me guitar a few years ago" She replied.

"Thinking about Beth or Nate?" He asked

"Both I guess" She replied.

"It's hard for him to be in the middle" He explained "I'm not saying he's right in how he handles things but Nate's never been good at confrontation"

"I'm not good at having my whole life story told every time she's in a bad mood" Quinn retorted.

"I know which is why Blair and I are no longer together, she can be a bitch and it's not ok"

"You can see that and you say something to her Nate does nothing every time he just says its Blair being Blair"

"He really does love you don't let Blair and Serena come between you, there's always going to be lies and gossip and bitchiness it's a part of our world but don't let it ruin what you have"

"Right but it's not a part of mine and I don't want it to be"

"But you want Nate to be?"

"Why are you so sweet and smart sometimes?" She asked with a small smile.

"Because I like you but don't tell anyone" He replied giving her a friendly hug "If anyone asks I was just trying to get into your pants while you're vulnerable"

Quinn laughed and smacked his arm playfully.

"I guess I should go see Nate"

"He's upstairs"

Quinn walked up the stairs feeling grateful that she had a friend like Chuck in her life. She went to open the door but heard another voice in the room.

"She doesn't understand you Natie" Serena said softly "She doesn't understand our world she's not part of the group, you haven't done anything wrong and she shouldn't make you feel like you have"

"She's right though I should have stood up to Blair more, I love Quinn and Blair was completely out of line" He said with a sigh.

"Blair was just being Blair we all know how she gets yes it's wrong but we know how to deal with it" Serena continued.

"Quinn shouldn't have to deal with it"

"No she shouldn't, but she also doesn't belong in our world if she can't handle it. You need someone who can be there for you who isn't going to be scared away. We both know the damage that can happen where we come from and you need someone who knows what you've been through and how things are"

Quinn opened the door not wanting to hear anymore.

"Actually Serena I understand Nate perfectly and he knows I'm here for him always, So right now It would be great if you could give us some time alone" She said coldly.

Serena had the good grace to look a little embarrassed as she got up to leave. Quinn glared at her as she passed her.

"Quinn I'm so sorry I didn't say something to Blair" Nate started.

"Don't worry about it" Quinn said putting a finger to his lips "You mean too much to me for us to fight like this"

Nate pulled her down onto his lap.

"I don't want to lose you" He said.

"You won't" she said kissing him "I'm not going to let anyone scare me away"


	11. Chapter 11

Nate was working late again so Quinn invited Santana and Rachel round to their new apartment for some much needed girl time. They had ordered pizza and were watching musicals.

"You know Mr Schue wants us to go back to McKinley, Sue has finally got rid of the Glee club it's their last meeting" Rachel said as the sound of music was ending.

"You're kidding Coach S can't do that!" Santana said angrily.

"She's been trying for enough years, we just need to find a way to stop it from happening" Quinn said feeling determined "Coach Sylvester isn't as bad as she seems we can do something."

"Could you ask Nate to invest money into an arts programme?" asked Rachel

"I wouldn't ask him that" She replied shaking her head.

"Does he always work this late?" Santana asked.

"Most nights" She admitted "We need to do more together I feel like I only saw you when we were doing the show"

"You were really good I don't know why you don't audition for Funny girl with me" Rachel told her.

"I like working for the paper it's the most I see Nate these last few weeks" She replied.

"That's it!" Santana exclaimed jumping up "We're going out there's too much depressive talk"

The girls went to go and get changed. Quinn picked out a dress with grey and white stripes on top and a grey skirt.

"You still have some of my clothes right?" Asked Santana going through Quinn's dresses "I'm not sure I can wear anything you own"

Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled out Santana's dresses from the other end of the closet. She heard the door open and looked at the clock. It was 11 and Nate was just getting home. She went through to meet him while the girls finished getting ready. He looked tired but he had a lot lately.

"Hey" she said reaching on tip toes to kiss him.

"Hey are you going out?" He asked.

"Yeah we've had our girly movie night but Santana wasn't satisfied" She replied.

"Ok have fun beautiful" He told her.

"There's still some pizza left if you want it" She said "You look exhausted"

"I'm ok" He replied "I'm taking the day off tomorrow"

"Good you need to rest" She said "And it means I get to see you"

Before Nate could reply Santana and Rachel had come back through and both looked ready to party.

"Have fun girls" He said kissing Quinn before heading to the bedroom.

The girls headed to the Empire first. Chuck and Santana were still friends and Quinn had promised they'd go and see him more. Chuck was always fun to be around anyways. Quinn didn't want to admit how tired she was because between Santana and Chuck she'd be forced to drink and party all night anyways. She ordered a coke and went outside to get some fresh air. It was a surprisingly cool night but it was refreshing.

"Quinn Fabray?" Asked a voice.

Quinn broke out of the day dream she had been in and looked round.

"Oh my God Joe?" She asked in disbelief "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on an arts programme, I was at a church meeting and I thought I saw you while I was walking past so I stopped to say Hi" He replied.

Quinn threw her arms around him in a friendly hug.

"You cut your hair!" She exclaimed touching his newly short hair.

"Yeah" He said stroking the back of his head "You still look as beautiful as you always did"

"So you're on an arts programme, how is it?" She asked

"It's really great I met my fiancé there" He replied "She goes to my church group"

"Wow I'm so happy for you" She told him sincerely "You know I have so much to thank you for"

"Well you did a lot for me too" He replied.

"Santana and Rachel are inside if you want to say hi" She continued.

"I'm actually late but call me some time I hope we can keep in touch" He told her.

"Of course we can" She said giving him a hug goodbye.

She went back inside and found Rachel and Santana getting ready to go to a club. Quinn really wasn't feeling up to it.

"Guess who I just bumped into!" She exclaimed.

"Joe" Santana replied.

"How did you know?" She asked confusion showing on her face.

Chuck showed her his phone and there was a picture of Quinn hugging Joe touching his hair.

_Hey there upper east siders, _

_Looks like Our prince's out of town princess can't stick to just one guy. _

_Poor N doesn't he know a girl like Q will never fit in._

_There are plenty of girls who would love to take her place_

_You know you love me xoxo_

"Is this some kind of joke?" She asked "How would that even get on there so fast it just happened."

"Serena or Blair is gossip girl" Suggested Santana "Isn't that what Serena said to Nate when you overheard them"

"Serena isn't gossip girl you should read the stuff gossip girl has written about us all" Chuck interrupted.

"Girls will write bad things about themselves a bad reputation is better than no reputation" Quinn replied. "I should go home"

"Nate won't care about a gossip girl blast" Chuck said shrugging his shoulders "We've all been there"

Quinn decided to shake it off and stayed with Chuck a little bit longer while the girls went to the club.

"You look tired Quinn" He said handing her another coke.

"I've been so tired, I think it's all this waiting up for Nate and worrying about him" She replied stifling a yawn.

"Come on I'll take you home" He said offering her a hand.

"You don't have to do that" She replied.

"My best friend's girlfriend, I kind of do" He told her with a smirk "Now stop arguing I want to see him anyways and He'll still be awake waiting for you"

"You think?" She asked.

They headed downstairs to Chuck's limo and climbed into the back.

"So are you and Blair speaking again?" She asked.

"No we're over" He replied.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"Don't be we aren't right for each other, she used to bring out the best in me but I bring out the worst in here" He explained.

They reached her building and got in the elevator to the top floor. She stepped into the apartment followed by Chuck. She dropped her keys to the ground. Right in front of her Nate and Serena were kissing on the sofa. Nate pushed her off and looked round to the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded angrily.

"Serena kissed me" He replied

"Well you didn't look like you minded" She spat "What is she even doing here?"

"I came to tell Nate about you and that guy" Serena told her "He deserves to know that you've been cheating on him"

"So you believed another rumour instead of speaking to me?" She asked him "Again you take the word of Serena or Blair instead of speaking to me"

"A picture kind of tells everything for itself" Serena shrugged.

"I wasn't speaking to you" She said coldly.

"You should know better than to believe a gossip girl blast" Chuck said shaking his head.

"I didn't kiss Serena she kissed me" Nate said "But you know what I'm glad she's a good enough friend to tell me when my girlfriend says she's out with the girls and she's out with some other guy"

"I could explain it all to you but I shouldn't have to" Quinn said trying to keep her voice even "You don't trust me at all, you're so stuck in your stupid world of rumours, lies and backstabbing you don't know how to be in a real relationship and they will always drag you down with them, I'm getting some of my things and I'll send someone to get the rest tomorrow."

"Look I'm sorry we should talk" He pleaded.

"It's too late for that now" she said shaking her head.

"You can stay with me" Chuck offered and she gave him a small smile.

Quinn pushed past Nate and Serena and went to get some of her things until she could collect the rest.

Nate followed her and tried to talk to her.

"Don't" She said before he could start "You should have called me if you wanted to talk instead you let her kiss you and went to her for comfort. We're supposed to be together but I will always come second to them. You believed a picture out of context so excuse me for believing what I saw with my own eyes"

Back at Chuck's she was trying her best not to cry. Nate kept calling so she had turned her phone off. Chuck had told security not to let him into the hotel or Serena. Chuck always managed to surprise her with how sweet he was.

"So who was that Joe guy?" He asked

Quinn was sat in her pyjama's eating ice cream.

"A guy from my high school" She replied.

"Were you close?"

"I was in a car accident when I was in high school it left me in a wheel chair, Joe helped me through physio and he helped me to see myself in a more positive way. He was a devoted Christian and the kindest person I'd ever met. He's a really special person" She replied.

"You're a really strong person you know that" He told her.

"Chuck Bass people are going to start thinking you have a heart" She giggled.

"No one will believe you" He said with a wink.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" She said breaking down into tears.

"You guys will work it out" He said hugging her awkwardly.

"Not about that" She said shaking her head.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant" She almost whispered.

"Does Nate know?" He asked a look of pure shock on his face.

Quinn shook her head

"I only just found out tonight, I'd been feeling so tired and ill I took a test"

"You have to tell him"

"I know that I just don't know how I'm going to, It's not like I can just go back to work for him and blurt it out over a morning meeting"

"What are you going to do about work?" He asked.

"I don't know I need to find somewhere to live, maybe go back to the diner"

"You know you can stay here, and if you don't mind reception work there's a job for you here" He told her.

"You do too much for me you know" She said feeling close to tears again.

"You're a friend Quinn of course I'm here for you" He told her.

"We're going back to my high school, Me, Rachel and Santana because Glee club is getting shut down, I was wondering if you'd maybe come with us?" She asked.

"A high school glee club?" He asked raising an eyebrow "I guess there might be teenage girls in cheerleader uniforms"

"You're such a perve" She laughed.

"Would you have me any other way?" He asked.

"No" she replied honestly.


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe you told Chuck before us!" Santana shouted slamming the car door.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone I was just upset and Chuck was there" Quinn tried to explain.

"Whatever we're going to be late" Santana said rolling her eyes and shoving past Quinn and Chuck "Come on Rachel"

"She had only just found out and broken up with Nate…."Rachel pointed out trying to be on Quinn's side.

"We're going to be late" Santana said marching ahead towards the school.

Chuck just shrugged his shoulders and caught up to Santana.

"Is it weird to be back here?" Quinn asked looking at Rachel.

"It was hard before but it kind of feels like coming home" Rachel replied smiling.

"I wish I'd been able to come back before…" She started "It's the first time I have since then"

"It's ok we know you wanted to get back" Rachel reassured her "This will be one of the last times the rest of us get together we should head inside"

Quinn and Rachel followed after Santana and Chuck who were laughing about something.

Quinn wandered off to the locker room. She knew Puck would be there. Finn's football number had been retired and Puck liked to visit to show his respect. He'd promised to show her the quarterback tree later. Sue had apparently planted it the place she had caught Finn and Quinn making out.

"Hey" She said breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Hey" He said giving her a hug "How are you doing?"

"Better" She replied honestly "My head's still a mess but I've had more time to think"

"Where are you staying right now?"

"With Chuck he's been great"

"Have you told Nate?" He asked

She shook her head. She knew she had to but it wasn't the easiest thing to bring up in conversation.

"Have you thought about what you want to do?" He continued "I'm here for you no matter what you do"

"I think I'm going to keep my Baby, I'm more settled now and I don't think I could ever go through that again, it was the right thing with how young we were but I think I'm more ready to handle this now"

"I think you'll be a great mother to this baby just like you are for ours" He reassured her giving her another hug.

Quinn tried not to get emotional.

"Does this mean you'll be a psycho hormonal demon again?" He joked sensing she was close to tears.

"Shut up Puckerman!" She said slapping him playfully "We should go to the choir room anyways Santana is already mad at me…Just don't tell her you knew before she did"

Everyone was already sat down with Mr Schue stood at the front looking so down he was like a different man

"Quinn, Puck it's good to see you both" Mr Schue greeted them as Quinn gave him a hug.

"Good to see you too Mr Schue" she replied with a smile before taking a seat next to Kim and Chuck.

"As you all know Coach Sylvester is shutting us down as acting principal she can officially do this, so I wanted us all to get together one last time, our last assignment will be to perform something the glee club has already done but to make it new." He told them all

April and Holly walked in to the choir room.

"Why do you all look so miserable?" Asked Holly "And Holly does not too past performances it's all about moving forward"

"And I was hoping for a repeat of Do you want to touch me there" Joked Puck causing the first smile to break out in the group.

"April and Holly have come to join us for the week" Mr Schue explained "I see some of you have brought some guests along as well"

"This is Chuck a friend of ours" Santana said introducing Chuck.

"And this is my fiancé Kim" Puck added.

"Noah Puckerman engaged!" Exclaimed Mercedes.

"Congratulations" Mr Schue said with a warm smile.

Quinn smiled at Kim who looked a little embarrassed at all the attention as everyone in glee took turns coming up to congratulate and hug the happy couple.

Everyone shared what they were up to, Quinn decided to keep her news private she didn't want a re-run of their first year in Glee. Everyone else was doing so well. Britney was a mathematical genius at MIT but had given up dancing which everyone thought was strange. Mercedes was touring and the others were graduating it was an exciting time.

There of course had to be a diva off between Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt. Santana and Rachel fell out. Santana was a bitch. Britney and Santana made up and danced together. It was just like old times.

"I think we should reunite the unholy trinity" Santana told her as they sat catching up later that afternoon "I'm sorry I was such a bitch"

"The unholy trinity?" Asked Chuck.

"Me, Santana and Britney in high school, we were always together"

"The most popular girls in school, I was the biggest bitch, Quinn was the perfect one who was secretly evil and Brit was just Brit" Santana added.

"We have to do toxic you said how much we needed Brit when we were at Chuck's party" Quinn suggested.

It was like the girls hadn't been apart when it was time for them to perform. Quinn could already tell that Dani would be out of the picture. Britney and Santana were just meant to be just like Rachel and Finn had been.

"Thanks so much for coming" She told Chuck "I know it was probably kind of cheesy for you to be here"

"I got to see you three in cheerleading uniforms and April and Holly are pretty dirty" He said with shrug.

"I don't want to know anymore" She laughed.

"I guess it's just me left to go" Puck said coming to the front with his guitar. "This song is for Quinn"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Puck looking confused. He began to play and the rest of Glee club stood to join in.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Quinn felt tears spring to her eyes just the same as the first time that song had been dedicated to her. Both times for the same reason. Her head was full of thoughts about Finn, Beth, Nate and the new baby. Kim gave her a hug and Chuck just looked uncomfortable unsure of what to do. Santana and Rachel came over to hug her as well.

"I'm pregnant" She admitted to the rest of the group. "And I'm keeping the baby"

They were her friends but they were also family and she wasn't going to keep secrets from them.

"You'll be a great mother Quinn" Mr Schue told her giving her a hug.

He had really been there for her the last time round like when she had no place to live it really meant a lot coming from him.

"We also have a surprise for you in the auditorium" She told him drying her eyes.

They had made a video for Mr Schue's unborn baby telling him or her what an amazing father they had. They performed Don't stop believing because it just seemed to fit that they end where it all started and before Quinn knew it, it was time to go home and face the music there.

"I have an announcement" Chuck said joining them on the stage "I don't know why anyone would want to join a Glee club but I can see how much it means to all of you so I would like to provide the funding to keep you all going"

The eruption of cheers was almost deafening and Rachel went to hug Chuck.

"But if anyone sings to me or tries to hug me the deals off" He added quickly.

Quinn laughed and Rachel quickly backed off.

Quinn was in no way surprised that it turned out to be Chuck who was their knight in shining armour because he hadn't let her down yet. He was truly an amazing friend and she knew he would have the right advice about what to do about Nate. She felt like the visit home to Lima had been totally worthwhile even if it was short.


	13. Chapter 13

Chuck was out for the night so Quinn invited Rachel, Santana and Britney round to watch movies. They were having a guilty pleasures night. So far they had watched Grease and were moving on to Mamma Mia.

"I don't see why you don't come on tour with Mercedes, Britney and Me" Santana said as Quinn pressed play on the remote.

"Erm because I'd be the size of a house in a few months and I've already gone into labour on stage before" She replied.

"Backstage" Rachel pointed out.

Quinn rolled her eyes and threw some popcorn at her.

"Did you tell Nate yet?" Asked Britney

Quinn just shook her head and leaned back against the couch sitting on the floor.

"If you compare it to everything you went through between 16 and 18 then really it's nothing" Santana pointed out.

"If I put it in that perspective sure but it's still pretty big" She laughed. "Only you could make it sound like I'm telling him something small"

"Well you didn't cheat, you didn't give him mono, it's not another man's child, you're not giving it away, you haven't been in a car accident…for you it's not too bad" Santana continued.

"Thanks S" She replied rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe you go on tour next week" Rachel said changing the subject.

"I know" Quinn said sadly looking at Santana and Britney "What am I going to do without you?"

"You need me and I'm here besides we've got months before we find out if it's a lizard baby" Santana replied.

Quinn threw the whole bowl of popcorn at her "Not funny Santana"

Santana laughed and threw some back before they knew it a full blown food fight had broken out.

Chuck chose that very moment to walk through the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked staring at the four girls in pyjama's running round throwing popcorn around his suite.

Quinn bit her lip "Nothing" She replied trying to sound innocent.

"Next time stick to pillow fights in lingerie and invite me" He smirked sitting down next to Rachel as Quinn picked up the popcorn.

"Mercedes just text me" Britney piped up "She wants Quinn and Rachel to perform with us when we open the tour here next week"

"Is she kidding?" Quinn laughed.

"Nope" Santana replied "She even told us what song, a special troubletones tribute one off performance"

"Mercedes doesn't do cover songs" Quinn pointed out.

"Yeah but it's a small show and a one off goodbye for us Glee girls, we're the warm up act" Santana replied.

"Fine" She agreed with a sigh.

Quinn's last week with Santana and Britney had gone by far too quickly. Santana was her closest friend apart from Puck and she wouldn't have either of them. Rachel was really busy with Funny girl. She was lucky she would still have Chuck but she felt guilty about being a burden on him even though he always insisted he was happy she was there. He'd even come down to Mercedes show.

Quinn straightened out her Black dress and took a deep breath. Her hair was in a side ponytail.

"You'll be fine" Mercedes reassured her.

Quinn was starting off the song and for the first time in a long time she was feeling nervous. She went out on stage with the girls and backing dancers as Mercedes spoke to her audience.

They got into position and the spotlight came on. Before the music started Quinn spotted Nate and Serena with Chuck. She knew Chuck wouldn't have invited them and they wouldn't come to see Mercedes out of choice so they were obviously covering it for the paper. Her eyes locked with Nate's as he looked up at the stage. She wanted to leave but she wouldn't let her friend down so she did her best to control her emotions as the music started.

_She, she ain't real,  
She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will_

_Sure, she's got it all,  
But, baby, is that really what you want?_

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds  
You made a fool out of you  
And, boy, she's bringing you down  
She made your heart melt  
But you're cold to the core,  
Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore

Quinn was grateful when it was over and Santana and Mercedes took over. She just had to concentrate on the choreography.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead._

She almost felt like the lyrics were mocking her now that Nate was in the audience with Serena to hear them. It described how she felt about the situation except she knew she wouldn't find someone else.

After they had finished Rachel and Quinn went to join Chuck to watch the rest of the show. Santana and Britney were amazing dancers and Mercedes was a fantastic singer it was such a great show. Quinn knew they were going to have fun on tour. She was careful not to make eye contact with Nate and Serena but she knew as part of the paper they would be at the shows after party which she had promised to attend. It was the official goodbye before the girls left and they were more important than avoiding Nate and Serena. Quinn had changed into a full flower print midi skirt that came to mid-calf, pale pink heels and a white crop top. It was a cross between her usual more conservative style but with a sexier edge while she was still skinny enough to wear it. Her hair was curly and down.

Santana and Britney arrived with Mercedes. Santana and Britney left Mercedes talking to her fans and headed over to Quinn.

"What's she doing here?" She asked pointing straight at Serena.

"We're just here because we're doing on article on the music scene in the city" Nate explained sheepishly.

"We don't have to explain why we're here Nate" Serena said defensively putting her arm through his.

"Oh so you're with this slut now?" Santana demanded turning her attention to Nate.

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed and Santana took a step forward.

"Stop it Santana it's not worth it" Quinn said getting in the middle.

"That's right Santana run along with your little friends" Serena smirked.

"I might not want you to fight but I also think you need to go" Quinn said turning back to the blonde and completely ignoring Nate.

"You and Nate should talk" Chuck said interrupting.

"What about?" Asked Serena.

"Not the time" Quinn said turning to Chuck before turning back to Serena "And not your business"

"You and Nate have nothing to talk about you're just some outsider teenage mom whore and you're kid is lucky not to have been messed up by you" Serena said coldly.

Quinn slapped her hard across the face. Serena looked shocked for a moment before pushing Quinn full force into the table behind her.

Chuck rushed to help Quinn from the floor as Santana tackled Serena to the ground it took security to pull the girls apart.

"Are you ok?" Nate asked trying to help Quinn up.

Quinn pulled her hand away and let Chuck help her up from the floor.

"You hit that table pretty hard we should go to a doctor" Chuck told her eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine" She replied rubbing her back wincing slightly.

"It's not just you to think about" He told her in a low voice.

Quinn nodded knowing he was right she had banged herself pretty badly and she was in pain it was better to be safe than sorry.

Seeing Quinn in pain Santana lost it again pulling Serena's hair and pushing her hard.

"Santana stop it!" Quinn shouted

"No she thinks it's ok to go round hitting pregnant women" Santana said angrily.

Everyone went quiet and Santana's hand flew to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry" She said turning to Quinn "I was angry and I wasn't thinking"

"You're pregnant?" Nate asked looking pale.

"Whose is it this time?" Serena spat out.

"Do you want me to hurt you" Santana warned.

"It's yours" Quinn replied not able to meet Nate's eyes.

"How long have you known?" He asked

"I've just turned three months and I've known for one" She replied before clutching her side again.

"We're going to the hospital now" Chuck said leading her towards the door as Nate and the others followed them out.

"Were you going to tell me?" He demanded.

"Yes" She replied.

Chuck stopped for a moment.

"Nate you're my best friend and yes she should have told you sooner but now isn't the time Quinn needs to get checked out at the hospital so go back to your girlfriend and talk to Quinn tomorrow" He said before opening the car door for Quinn and helping her in.

"I'm coming too" He said getting in the other side followed by Santana and Chuck as Chuck's driver took them all to the hospital.

Chuck, Nate and Santana all stayed in the waiting room while Quinn was getting checked over.

"How can you date a girl like that?" Santana asked shaking her head "And how could you not say anything when she said those things to Quinn"

"Quinn broke up with me remember" Nate pointed out "And didn't tell me she was having my baby"

"Because you cheated on her!" Santana exclaimed.

"She cheated on me" He retorted.

"Except she didn't" Chuck cut in "That guy was someone from her school who helped Quinn through physio after her car accident to help her walk again, he's engaged and just a friend she gave a hug to after all he'd done for her."

"Quinn was in a car accident?" Nate asked.

"Yeah she ended up in a wheelchair after her spine was crushed, that girl has been through more than most people I know in just two short years and she never let it stop her. She's one of the most amazing people I know but don't ever tell her I said that" Santana replied.

"Well then I'll pretend I didn't hear you" Quinn said stepping back into the waiting room. "Everyone else can also hear you down the hallway so maybe keep it down"

"How are you?" Chuck asked standing up to give Quinn his seat.

"The baby and I are both fine I've just been advised to avoid any more fist fights" She replied with a small smile.

"I'll kill her" Santana almost growled.

"I just don't want to see her again" Quinn sighed "I'm going to miss having you look out for me though"

Santana hugged her best friend "I'll miss you too Q"

"We should get you home" Chuck told her offering her a hand to help her back up.

Quinn stood up and turned to face Nate.

"I know we have some things to talk about but if it's ok with you I'd really rather wait until the morning" She said.

"I'll be round first thing because we have a lot to discuss" He told her before leaving.

Quinn felt the tears starting in her eyes and Chuck pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

"It's all gonna be ok" He said soothingly.


	14. Chapter 14

Nate arrived early the next morning just like he said. Quinn was still dressed in sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt. Her hair was curly and down and she had no make-up on. She made a coffee for Nate and a tea for herself sitting on the couch while Nate sat on the chair.

"Thanks" He said taking the coffee unsure where to start.

"I was going to tell you" She said deciding to go first "It just wasn't the easiest thing to bring up in conversation after what happened"

"So this is my fault?" He asked "That you didn't think I deserved to know"

"I didn't say that all I said was I wasn't sure how to bring it up" She argued.

"I wish you'd talked to me" He sighed putting down his coffee cup.

"Well you know now" She answered trying to keep her voice even.

"Have you decided what to do?" He asked.

"I'm keeping the baby, how involved you want to be is your decision" She replied.

"You know I want to be involved, you should have the apartment"

"I don't want it" She said quickly.

She knew there would be too many memories and she didn't want to stay there alone. Especially not now she knew he'd been with Serena there over the last month.

"I still want to provide for you both" He told her.

"And how does Serena feel about that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not really got anything to do with her, it's between me and you" He replied.

"Well I'm happy for you to provide for our child but I don't need your help and I can find my own place to live"

"And how will you afford that, don't be stupid Quinn" He sighed.

"She can stay here" Chuck said coming into the living room.

"A baby here with all your drink and girls?" Asked Nate "I don't think so"

"Quinn can stay here as long as she likes and there hasn't been a girl or party here since she moved in" Chuck retorted.

"Oh so you're happy to look after her now moving in on my girl again" Nate said standing up stepping towards Chuck.

"Except Chuck's just been a really great friend to me not moving in on me, and I'm not your girl I stopped being that when you kissed Serena" She said stepping between them. "Now will you both sit down because there's a lot to be worked out and this baby is more important than your issues"

Chuck rubbed her arm reassuringly as he sat down on the chair opposite Nate. Nate reluctantly sat back down.

"Now I don't know what I'm going to do just now and where I'll live, I don't want to burden Chuck anymore but I'm not going to take hand outs from you either Nate" She told them both.

"You're not a burden I like having you here" Chuck told her and she smiled back at him.

"And for now I'm so grateful but with a baby it's going to be different" She replied.

"It's my baby too and I want to help" Nate said.

"And I want you to be in your child's life if that's what you want but there's got to be boundaries especially with Serena in your life because I don't want her to be a part of mine or my babies and I hope after last night you can respect that. We don't need all the answers right now but it needs to be worked out" She replied.

"We should tell my family" He said running a hand through his hair.

"You can tell them if you want to, I've got a scan next Wednesday at 2 if you want to come" She replied.

"I've got a meeting" He told her

Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"But I can cancel it" He added quickly "I want to be there"

"Well then I'll see you Wednesday" She replied and walked Nate to the elevator.

"Goodbye" He said.

Quinn moved back as he went to touch her arm.

"I want to forgive you Nate I really do but I'm not there yet, you being with her has made that so much harder to do, I'll see you Wednesday" She told him before the elevator door closed.

She took a deep breath determined not to cry. She felt like for two months all she had done was cry because of Nate Archibald and she couldn't keep it up forever. He had obviously moved on and she had to do the same.

"Are you ok?" Chuck asked as she sat back down.

Quinn just shrugged.

"It was never going to be an easy conversation and I don't know how we're going to work this all out but I know we will because we don't have a choice" She admitted.

"I meant what I said about you staying here" He said moving over to the couch to give her a hug.

"I know and it means a lot" She said resting her head on his shoulder feeling suddenly very tired. "But you won't feel that way with a screaming baby in your Batchelor pad"

"I care about that baby as much as I care about you" He told her.

Quinn sat up to look around at him.

"Aww" She giggled "You do have a heart"

"No I don't" He smirked "I just wanted you to look after this guy for me"

"Look after who?" She asked in confusion.

Chuck stood up and opened his bedroom door returning holding a tiny bundle of fluff.

"You got a puppy!" She squealed excitedly.

"Nate told me you'd never been allowed one" He shrugged "And I thought you could do with some cheering up"

"Can I hold him?" She asked excitedly smiling more than she had in a long time.

"It's a girl" He replied handing over the white bundle of fluff "She's a Pomeranian you have to name her"

Quinn smiled as the tiny puppy snuggled into her neck.

"I think Lola" She decided.

"I was thinking Jackie Daniels" He replied.

Quinn raised an eyebrow "Were you talking to Puck?" She asked.

"It may have been mentioned" He shrugged.

Quinn put the puppy down who went about exploring her new home.

"Thank you so much" She said throwing her arms around Chuck who hugged her back.

"Anything you need" He told her still holding her.

Quinn was distracted by Lola peeing on the carpet.

"Lola no!" She exclaimed before going to clean up the mess "Problem with puppies….toilet training"

"I have to go to a meeting" He said leaving her to clean up and play with Lola.

"I'll order in dinner later what time will you be back?" She asked.

"I'm not sure but I'll call you later, get ready and I'll take us out" He replied before leaving.

Quinn got dressed and put on her coat. She got Lola's collar and lead and took her out for a walk in the park where she was meeting Shelby and Beth. She spotted Beth's little blonde head at the top of the slide in the play park. Shelby was sat on a nearby bench watching her daughter play happily.

Quinn told Shelby everything that happened with Nate.

"You'll be fine" Shelby reassured her "You're ready for this Quinn you're one of the strongest women I know"

Just then Beth spotted Quinn and the puppy. She raced over throwing her arms around Quinn before bending down to the puppy who was jumping up excitedly.

"Hey sweetie" Quinn said fondly "This is Lola"

"Can I play with her?" Asked Beth.

"Sure honey just stay where your mom and me can see you and hold the lead tight" Quinn replied handing Lola's lead to an excited Beth who raced off Lola running alongside her.

Quinn smiled watching the two of them play.

"Do you think she'll understand?" Quinn asked.

"Of course she will, you're not sixteen anymore Quinn it's ok to live your life" Shelby replied "You did what was best then, but it's not the same situation now"

"I can't stay too late Chuck's taking me out for dinner later" She said checking her watch.

"That boy has been really good for you" Shelby told her with a smile.

"He's such a good friend" Quinn agreed.

"I think he likes you more than that" Shelby told her.

"Don't be silly" Quinn shook her head. "It's not like that with us"

Shelby's words stuck with her and Quinn felt stupid thinking about it. Chuck had always been her friend. He'd dated Santana and loved Blair Waldorf. He was Nate's best friend.

Lola was fast asleep at the end of Quinn's bed. Quinn pulled out a white cami top, her black wet look leggings and a pair of black heels. Her hair had grown out she curled it loosely and applied her make-up. She had no idea where Chuck wanted to go they never ate out so smart casual was a safe bet. She grabbed her purse has she heard the elevator open.

"Hey" She said greeting him with a smile.

"You look beautiful" He told her "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Lola is asleep" She replied.

"Arthur said he'd check in" Chuck said with a smirk.

Quinn giggled but she was happy about it she had been worried about leaving the little puppy alone. She knew it was silly but she couldn't help it and Chuck obviously knew that. She grabbed her fitted blazer and followed Chuck to the elevator.

He took her to a quiet Italian place she'd never been to. Chuck just ordered a bottle of still water.

"You can have a drink you know" She pointed out raising an eyebrow.

"I don't always drink" He replied with a shrug as he studied the menu.

"So how was your meeting?" She asked

"I'm opening a new club" He replied "It was just to run through the planning permission which we've had back so now it's just sorting the schedule for the building work and marketing ready for when we think the opening date will be"

"So what's your vision?" She asked.

"An escape into a world of fantasy" He replied with a smirk "Dark and sexual"

Quinn choked on her coke making Chuck laugh.

"Not something for the president of the celibacy club" He added.

"Did Santana tell you about that?" She asked.

"It may have come up" He replied.

"So clubs are your passion" She continued.

"I like the idea of giving people an escape" He answered "But enough about business how are you doing?"

"I'm good" She replied

Chuck just looked at her.

"Honestly I am" She insisted "It's been two months he moved on I just need to do the same"

"I still want you to stay" He told her "But if you really want your own space then there's a suite for you at the empire, I want to know you're both safe"

"Chuck that's really sweet" Quinn told him "But you've been too generous already"

"It's not the money I care about" He said taking her hand "You shouldn't be going through this alone"

"You know you've never told me much about you" She said changing the subject "You know everything about me"

"I'm Chuck Bass" He replied.

"Tell me something real" She giggled.

"I never used to like dogs, I've always been an asshole and you're the first girl I've been close to since Blair" He told her honestly.

Quinn didn't know what to say.

"I care about you a lot" He told her.

"I care about you too" She replied.

The waiter came over with their meals breaking the awkwardness of the conversation. Quinn moved on to talking about her day with Shelby and Beth and how much Beth had loved Lola.

"Shelby is right it is ok for you to live your life and not worry about people judging you" He reassured her.

"But here it's all about judgement, rumours and backstabbing it's constant high school" She pointed out.

"That's just the upper east side,not everyone" He laughed "And you're so much better than them"

"I feel awful Nate is your best friend and I feel like i'm coming between you" She admitted.

"I'd like to think we became friends a long time ago" He said "And you didn't do anything wrong, he did"

Quinn and Chuck headed straight home after. She felt so emotionally drained all she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. It meant so much to have a friend like Chuck especially with Santana being away on tour,she wasn't sure how she'd get through everything without him.


End file.
